Unexpected Circumstances
by Dragon-Tooth
Summary: After a complete slaughter, the only reason the group lives is because of Sess. But why? A young EagleDemon wishes to be Inuyasha's apprentice. Then Naraku shows up in his human form and... this is SO discontinued. Some good parts though. Gore. XD
1. Outnumbered

**UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES**

**Chapter One: Outnumbered**

This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha Adventure Fic, so be kind. I do have a Comedy Inuyasha fic though... if you don't like this then perhaps you would prefer that.

_REFERENCE TO THE BEST AUTHOR EVER!_** NOVA ALEAXANDRIA!** She gave me a lot of things I could use in my story like Jap. Names for things and some of the main demons I use! She owns Teraea and Toushi: Lady and Lord of the Northern Lands; Wolf-Demons; and Kitami and Akio: Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands; Kitsunes. For more about her, go check out her stories **"Midsummer's Eve"** and **"Midwinter's Eve" **they're really good!

_NOTE: In this story, the way I differ from the demons and the animals is this: for example if referring to a fox - the demon itself would be written as fox-demon, while the animal is simply fox. So, Kirara I would refer to as a Cat or sometimes a Fire-Cat. But someone like Kouga I would refer to as Wolf-Demon. Simple enough, right?

* * *

_

It was nearing sundown when the cold chill of icy-October wind nipped at the groups cheeks, no snow had yet to fall, but the wind told such weather was on its way. Most of the trees stood bare, all of their colorful leaves fallen by the coldness of the month, and the grass was turning the dying color of brown.

Kagome shivered as she walked along, her arms hugging her body for warmth. The temperature had not yet called for jackets, so a long sleeve shirt or even a sweater was the order of call at this time. At least, for most that was true.

Inuyasha strolled ahead of the group, not even his bare feet feeling the least bit cold, but, then again, demons were less affected to weather change then humans were. Miroku and Sango, with the Fire-Cat sitting on her shoulder, walked side by side behind the hanyou and Kagome walked along behind them with Shippo perched on her shoulder the way he always did.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called back "if you're cold, we can find clothes for you. After all, you are wearing the least amount of clothes compared to the rest of us"

The young miko smiled and brushed a strand of long, ink-black hair out of her face "no, no. I'm fine"

The hanyou grunted "keh"

They didn't walk for too much longer down their leaf-covered path through the bare forest when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air repeatedly as if not believing his senses the first time.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she came up beside him, her hand already holding her Hiraikotsu and her eyes turning as stern as could be

Not answering right away, Inuyasha jumped up into a nearby tree and had a small look around before turning back to the group "Wait here." Then, before anyone else could convince him otherwise, the half-demon was off towards the South-East Region.

Deciding to take his words seriously, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo made themselves comfortable on old, fallen logs along the side of their trail. In no time at all, Sango and Miroku had a roaring fire going that was big enough to warm all of them. Its dancing flames were more then welcome to warm their forms and bring comfort to them in any ways it could.

The small group became so entranced with talking to one another mainly concerning the excitement and fear of finally closing in on Naraku's Real Castle, that they had failed to notice that their main fighter, Inuyasha, had not returned from his departure.

The dark of night had already closed in around them, making it a very good chance that they wouldn't have ever even noticed the passer if the monk had not sensed something coming their way.

"Which way is it coming from?" Sango asked, once again bringing her boomerang out in front of her

Miroku frowned deeply and pointed towards a thicket of bush on the opposite side of the clearing "over there..." his voice trailed off as the realization of their missing group member sunk in, the very thought of it making him tighten his grip on his golden staff "we will have to fair on our own though... Inuyasha has not returned"

Kagome gasped, her kind eyes showing concern "what? Inuyasha! I forgot he'd left! That was before sundown!"

"Do you think something has happened to him?" Shippo asked with a slight shiver at the thought

"We can't think of that now" Miroku said solemnly "we have to think about ourselves at the moment and fend off whatever is heading out way"

That was when, with strained ears, they began to hear the snapping of twigs and the rhythmic sound of feet pounding on the soft ground. Eventually, they could hear the sound of pounding steps without having to strain at all. Everyone was tense in the clearing, each figure grasping whatever weapon they had... preparing for a battle... expecting a battle. They were so close to the South-Eastern region, the region where Naraku's castle lay, which was also known as the Dark Lands, that they thought for sure he would send warriors to do away with them before they even had the chance of reaching his boarders.

When the fatigued figure ran into the clearing, he was nearly attacked by the group, but was lucky enough that they hesitated on the sight of him. The runner screeched to a halt, his breathing taken in heavy gasps for air. His brown clothes were ripped and torn and were covered with his own blood from different cuts and gashes all across his body. His tail sagged and his normally fierce eyes were full of fear, pain and panic.

"Kouga!" Kagome ran up to him and gasped when she took in his bloody condition "Oh my god! You're so injured! What did this to you?"

His breathing didn't even out and his eyes didn't become normal "they killed them!" was all he said "killed them right before my eyes!"

"Who? Who?" Kagome asked, wanting to reassure him but not wanting to touch him in case she caused more pain

"My pack!" he gasped as pain throbbed from one of his many painful injuries across his chest "My wolves as well as my comrades! They're all dead... every one of them..."

"I don't understand! Who killed them?" that was when she noticed something... no shards... nothing... deep gashes were now present where his jewel shards once were... "y-your... your shards!"

"KAGOME!"

All heads turned as a figure dressed entirely in red jumped out of a nearby tree, his breathing was as labored as Kouga's and his eyes showed the same fear. His body was littered with cuts and gashes as well, only he was in slightly better condition then the Wolf-Demon from what they could see.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said again as he ran up to them, obviously trying to hold back sheering pain "we have to get out of here! NOW!"

"What?" she asked in confusement "what do you mean? Why?"

"Just do as I say!" the hanyou turned to the cat-demon "Kirara!"

The cat meowed before transforming in a burst of fire that was as brilliant as the still-roaring campfire that seemed less important to everyone now. As soon as she was in her beast state, Kirara shoved Miroku and Sango over her back before they could get on themselves. Inuyasha got Kagome onto his back and grabbed hold of Shippo's tail in his left hand as he ran by the stunned Fox-Demon.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "What about Kouga?"

The Wolf Tribe Leader was still standing there in a daze, looking back from where he had come... he appeared to be either in his own world thinking of what he had seen or was considering going back. Neither idea being the brightest at this time.

Doing a quick veer back, Inuyasha grabbed hold of the Wolf-Demon's arm with his right hand.

**((Note: here, IY calls KGA "wolf" even though he is a "wolf-demon" this is because it's IY name for KGA. Not because KGA is an animal or something))**

"Come on, you mangy wolf!" the hanyou yelled as he hauled Kouga behind him and took off running again towards the Western Region "speed up or you'll wind up like the rest of your pack! If you wanna die and be demon food then just say the word and I'll let ya go, cause that's fine by me! But, I wonder, what good are you to your pack DEAD, wolf?"

Kouga's entire body pulsated with those words and his head snapped up, as if he had finally awaken from a deep sleep. With a dumbfounded stare to Inuyasha, the Wolf-Demon smirked and started to run on his own. Allowing the hanyou to let go of him to worry about maintaining his own running pace. Inuyasha, not being able to run as fast as he normally could, stayed a bit in front of Kouga but still near enough to him to aid in case of a sudden attack.

The hanyou looked to his other side to see Kirara running next to him. Miroku and Sango had straightened themselves out on her back and were now allowing the Cat to run instead of heeding her back.

His eyes widened ((What is she doing? I want her to FLY! She's not safe down here! None of us are!))

"KIRARA!" he yelled breathlessly "get out of here!" he told her as he tossed Shippo to Sango who caught him with a bit of difficulty

The Fire-Cat looked at him as she ran along.

"GET! FLY! GET SANGO, MIROKU AND SHIPPO TO SAFE GROUNDS!" he yelled, when he was once again just stared at by the Cat, the half-demon growled "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

With that, Inuyasha lunged at Kirara with his sharp claws, forcing the Fire-Cat into the air to avoid his attack. Inuyasha immediately returned his stare to the path ahead of him and came back to his place beside the running Wolf-Demon, not wanting to look up to see the hurt expression on Kirara's caring face as she flew away.

((Please...)) Inuyasha thought to himself ((...forgive me, Kirara))

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from his back "What's the matter? This isn't like you! What happened when you were gone?"

"If... we... survive... this... I'll... tell you" he said between gasps, finding it harder now to get the air he needed

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kouga call beside him "Want me... to take her?"

"No" he said "I'm... fine. Just... worry about... yourself... Wolf"

Most of the time staying beside one another, the Wolf-Demon and Dog-Demon did the best they could possibly do navigating the terrain in such conditions as this night. But the path ahead seemed to be working against them, making them have to slow their pace to pass over ditches, gaps in the earth, raging rivers, streams and fallen logs. Not to even begin to mention the many low branches that they attempted to duck under, most of the time their clothes snagging on the twisting branches of the trees and ripping the fabric again and again before releasing their grip.

"I don't... remember... any of this" Inuyasha breathed heavily as he looked around his surroundings while he ran along. He glanced to the Wolf-Demon "which way... is West?"

"You're... asking... me?" Kouga asked before he shrugged "don't know... for... sure..." he pointed a little off to the right "over there... I think"

Before the Wolf-Demon could ask why, the hanyou did a sharp turn in the direction he had pointed. The action took Kouga slightly off guard, making him fall back slightly behind the Western Prince, but he caught up quickly enough.

((Have to get there...)) Inuyasha thought ((they wouldn't dare enter the West... they wouldn't dare go there and risk meeting Sesshomaru and his armies...))

The two jumped over a thicket of bush to find themselves entering a very small clearing in the dense, dead forest. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as the wind blew his way, allowing him to catch the scents of those he wanted to flee from. It wasn't usually his way to run from a battle... but there was a difference between a true battle and plain suicide.

Kouga grounded to a halt a few steps ahead of the Dog-Demon "What... is it? What... do you smell?" he asked between gasps, knowing that, despite what he felt himself, it was fact that dog-demon's had a better sense of smell then the wolf tribes. Even half-ones.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to the middle of the clearing, his feet dragging on the ground due to his exhaustion "...they... are... here..." he allowed Kagome to slide off of his back to land on the ground behind him as he tried to catch his breath "...they... followed... us... all this... way... it's... no use..."

Kagome stayed close by Inuyasha's side, knowing all too well that anything the two demons she stood with feared must be impossible to defeat. Especially taking into fact what shape they both were in.

She lightly grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm "where are we?" she asked quietly, not recognizing their surroundings anymore

"...Don't... know..." Inuyasha gasped, his chest heaving in and out with each breath "...doesn't... matter... now..." then he collapsed down to one knee

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began, but stopped. Finally realizing all of her front to be covered with the sickening color of blood... everywhere that she had come in contact with... Inuyasha.

The young miko's gaze looked down at the Dog-Demon who she had known as one of her closest friends for over the past 3 years now. When she saw her fears... she wished she had not looked at all.

Across Inuyasha's back was a deep wound about two feet in length that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. The work of a sword without a doubt. Blood ran down his entire back to either run down his body or to slowly drip to the ground where the hanyou stayed on his one knee. His body trembled with each drawn breath, each breath that expanded his gash.

"Inu...Yasha?" hot tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at his wound, before forcing herself to turn away when it became too much for her.

Her own body trembled with fear for her friend, she had seen him come out of battles in fairly rough shape... but this time was different. He was acting different... this time... it was bad. Her eyes clamped shut, she tried to keep the tears back... she tried to be strong... strong for Inuyasha and Kouga... but they continued to fall anyways. Landing on the ground with a pitter-patter that she was sure at least Inuyasha was aware of.

Inuyasha, finally starting to get his breathing back under control, looked over his shoulder at the young miko... and a sad look came to his eye.

((Dammit!)) he cursed to himself as he stared at her turned back ((why couldn't I've saved her? Why? Why couldn't I have died knowing that at least she was safe and alive? Why do I always fail when I'm most needed?)) Inuyasha winced as pain surged through his back, he reached back with his hand to touch his wound... but a hand prevented it.

The half-demon looked up from the ground to see the Wolf Tribe Leader standing next to him, keeping him from touching his injured back.

"So... you're all talk, once again, Mr. I'm Fine" he snorted "come on... let's get out of here... you hauled me half way here now I suppose it's time I repaid ya"

The Wolf-Demon was about to haul the Dog-Demon to his feet, when Inuyasha whipped his bloody arm out of Kouga's grip.

"If you... have any... strength left, Kouga" Inuyasha breathed as he stared down at the ground under him which was now covered with a pool of crimson blood "... save Kagome... leave me here..."

Hearing this, Kagome looked over her shoulder to her fallen friend with a concerned look in her brown eye "Inuyasha..."

"Go... now!" Inuyasha demanded "before it's... too late"

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks "you don't always have to be the hero! We're all getting out of here, alright? No one is getting left behind!"

"Kagome..."

"NO!" she whipped her head to the Wolf-Demon "come on, Kouga. Help me get him up"

When they both went to grab him together, Inuyasha slapped their hands away and pushed himself back up onto unstable legs on his own. His vison was blurred, his blood loss was starting to effect him and his right leg hurt like Hell... but he couldn't let that show. For Kagome's sake.

He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts "alright then..." he frowned deeply as a headache pounded at his skull "...let's go... Kagome? Get on my back again... if we're gonna do this we have to be fast"

"Forget it! You're too injured!"

Kouga frowned "I'll take her, Inuyasha"

The half-demon was going to protest, but knowing that his condition wasn't getting any better, he nodded. Figuring Kagome safer with somebody who could at least see five meters ahead of him.

They were about to set off again, when the shadows around them began to shift and stir. Kouga frowned, he had heard of minds playing tricks... but this was no illusion... the shadows were actually moving around.

"Something's not right here" Kouga growled as he lower Kagome to the ground again

Inuyasha sighed, his bangs hiding his golden eyes "you should have left... when you had the chance"

Kagome glared at her friend "what kinda attitude is that?"

"You should listen to him, Kagome" a dark voice laughed mockingly from the depths of the shadows around them

With those words, a dark figure dressed in blue and yellow appeared out from the dark, dead trees. Spikes stuck up around his form, making him appear larger then he truly was. His three tails twitched excitedly behind him as his cruel, red eyes locked onto the group of three through locks of shadow-black hair.

Kagome gasped as she quickly strung her bow, a frown crossed over her fine face ((they were running from Naraku? That doesn't make any sense))

The Dark Lord walked into the clearing a bit more before stopping, still quite a bit in front of the three before him. That was when some demons began to appear behind him from out of the shadows. Then more appeared on the other side of the clearing, then ever more to the group's right, then more still to their left. The demons forms repeatedly emerged out from the darkness until thousands of lower, fair and higher demons had the group completely surrounded. Only Inuyasha and Kouga knew that these demons were only a small portion of Naraku's army that had completely overpowered them earlier that night.

Kagome looked around at the different species: Boar-Demon, Boar, Human, Eagle-Demon, Lizard-Demon, Snake-Demon, Snake, Centipede-Demon, Spider-Demon, Scorpion-Demon, Crows and Crow-Demons. So many different races... all under one high ruler: Naraku.

"You're fallen comrade is right, Kagome" Naraku smirked "this is your end"

"He's not dead!" she yelled back, tear streaks still present on her face

"As good as" he replied mockingly "he knows it is the end and has excepted his fate. Look at him, miko, he's given up"

The hanyou smirked and raise his head to see the Dark Lord, not even allowing the young miko a chance to answer for him "...and I thought you knew me, Naraku-Scum. Giving up is just something I don't understand. I may be injured... and I may have a bad-ass chance of coming out of this one alive..." he drew tetsusaiga "but I've won with worse odds then this!"

Kagome and Kouga smiled, both thinking the same thing ((there's the hot-head I know!))

The Lord's eyes narrowed into slits, but he didn't say anything. Silently knowing it to be true.

"It's a shame really, I was hoping I had seen enough of your ugly face for one day" he smirked, his mask back on again... pushing all of his pain and fear behind it and only leaving out what emotions were needed on the outside

"Ah yes..." the Lord smirked "well, I'm sure that is the main reason why you turned and ran away from battle with your tail between your legs, now isn't it? My new body? Or perhaps it is the young miko? Yes, she is a fine piece of meat if I could say myself"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, making sure he was standing in between the Dark Lord and Kagome "you can just go to Hell!"

"Oh... but you misunderstand something, half-demon... I am Hell"

Behind the smirking Dark Lord, an Eagle-Demon, which Inuyasha recognized as the Lord of the Southern Lands, walked up behind Naraku. His hair, which was tied back in a ponytail and hung down to his knees, was silver and his eyes were fierce and golden. His skin was as pale as a sheet and his arms and legs ended in taloned hands and feet which were both covered in blood. Two purple lines were apparent on either side of his face and a blue star-shape was marked in the middle of his forehead. But, the most obvious trait of an Eagle-Demon was, in fact, their wings. Two large, silver wings sprouted out from his back in a magnificent show of long, clean feathers. When they were folded behind a Eagle-Demon's back, they went up taller then the demon's head, but didn't touch the ground by a foot. These wings only really showed off their true beauty and threat when they were spread out in flight... normally with a wind span of 16 feet tip to tip, depending on the demon's height.

The Lord of the South wore robes that were a stunning silver with golden trim and his armor covered his chest only, for fear that any other armor would interfere with flying. Over all, his appearance was as overwhelming as the Western Lord's, although, you could easily tell, this demon was a lot older.

"Lord Naraku," the Southern Lord hissed in a fierce and cold way "why did you drag myself here to do this pity killing? A half-breed and a wolf-cub? Is this your opinion of me? I will not waist my time with such filth" he said as he began to walk away, his feathers blowing in the icy, night wind gently

"I know the wolf is of no concern to you, sense your family has no business in the Northern Lands. But the half-breed is Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands, younger brother to Sesshomaru and son to Intashio and Izayoi" the Dark Lord said without even looking at the Eagle-Demon "I believe you have a past history in this family, do you not, Lord Torio?"

Spoken Lord slowly turned back around and locked eyes with the hanyou. With a deepened frown, the Lord walked past Naraku to come closer to the half-demon.

"You are the youngest son to Intashio?"

"Ya, he's my old man" Inuyasha smirked "I know you too, you're the bastard that betrayed him"

The Lord's eyes suddenly narrowed and hardened "you most certainly did not get your manners from your father"

"Says the one who stabbed him in the back"

"You are testing my nerves, half-demon. Someone in your condition shouldn't speak that way to a Lord"

"Shut up" Inuyasha growled "you don't deserve to be spoken to any other way, you 'filth'" he smirked, tossing the Lord's own word back at him

The Eagle-Taiyoukai frowned "it has been a long time sense my sword has sliced Dog flesh... but you are a mer half-dog... not worthy of even the time spent to cut off your head"

"That's funny, sense you could have already done that in the time we have stood here talking"

"You are a disgrace to your family"

"So I've been told" he smirked "but you... you are a disgrace to all demons and half-demons alike!"

The Lord sneered before turning on his heel and stomping back past Naraku, the Lord glared at the Dark One as he went by "next time you call me in for such matter, Lord Naraku, I expect to be presented with a full-blooded decanted of Intashio... not some mer half-breed"

"I'M A HALF-BREED THAT WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"We'll see about that" the Lord glared over his shoulder to Inuyasha "that is, if you survive the night"

Naraku smirked as the Eagle-Demon faded into the shadows of the trees behind him, then moved to the subject at hand... two almost-dead loud-mouths and a young miko.

"Alright, my demons, show me your worth" the Dark Lord's smirk grew "kill"

All at once, from all directions, the demons roared and charged at the three. Right off the bat, Inuyasha used his windscar to try to cut down on the numbers, Kouga had no weapon so was using good old-fashion fist and feet action and Kagome was sending off arrows at any who were coming her way. But there were simply too many... too many demons to fend off in one attack.

**((Warning: some of the scenes here do get kinda... bloody... but I don't go into detail TOO much, OK? You have been warned))**

"OW!" Kagome muttered as she was thrown to the ground by a large, boar demon, she clamped her eyes shut as the demon drew back his spiked club...

"Hiraikotsu!"

In a blur of blood, a boomerang came out of nowhere and cut clean through the large demon before circling around, killing a couple more, and returning back to the hand of its thrower.

Inuyasha had just killed a snake-demon when he saw Kirara and the others coming in for a landing, causing him to be distracted for a moment. Which was enough for a Tiger-Demon to use to their advantage to slash him across his chest with a sword.

Needless to say that demon didn't last too much longer, but what he hadn't noticed was that a large scorpion-demon had come up behind him and already its tail was ached for an attacked. When Inuyasha finally turned to see it, the attack was already under it's way... then, as if by some miracle, an arrow of light came piercing through the crowd of demons and humans... to strike the demon right in its chest. Making it dissolve immediately.

Inuyasha looked upwards from which the arrow had come and there we saw, not too far away, was Kikyou standing up on a hill. Their eyes matched for a second before Inuyasha turned to attack a lizard-demon and Kikyou strung another arrow to fire it across the clearing to another demon which was giving Miroku a hard time.

Inuyasha frowned as he killed two more demons that had attacked him ((everyone is here... fighting... fighting a flow of never-ending demons... the lesser ones come out first... then the fair... followed by the high-ranking ones. I have to protect them... they don't know what they're getting themselves into!))

Leaping out of the mess of demons he was with, Inuyasha landed about two feet away from Sango and about a couple meters away from Kagome, Miroku and Kirara. He could see Kouga quite a bit away from him, but the hanyou knew the Wolf-Demon could fend for himself.

"What did you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled as he helped Sango slay a fair-ranking scorpion-demon "I told you guys to get away!"

"Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha" Sango said as she glared as him over her shoulder as she took down a bear-demon "we were worried about you guys"

"Oh? And where did you deposit the fox?"

"Nowhere... he's with Kagome"

"What?" Inuyasha gave a quick glance to the miko who indeed had the fox-demon sitting on her shoulder, sending out his illusions and fox-fires "you fools should have stayed away - Iron Reaper Soul Stealer! - don't you realize we are all going to die here? Get Kagome and leave while you still can!"

"Shut up! We aren't going anywhere!" Sango yelled, her arms crossed over her chest "we are in this fight too, you know!"

"Sango! Duck!" as the Demon Slayer let herself fall to the ground, Inuyasha leapt forward with his sword ahead of him to slay as crocodile-demon that almost had attacked the girl.

Sango growled as herself before getting up and slaying a young snake-demon "thank you, Inuyasha"

"Just keep your mind on battling and I may be able to think of a way out of this mess"

The battle didn't even last five minutes before each of the warriors had some sort of major injury to them, even Kikyou, who had been attacked up on her hill by a flank of higher-demons. The group knew their strength was fading fast, but the demons they were battling appeared to be coming out of the darkness of night itself.

Suddenly, a blood-curling scream rang from a little ways away from the half-demon, Inuyasha. When he turned to see who had made the call, his eyes were suddenly overwhelmed by sadness, then quickly to furry when he saw a boar-demon removing its sword from out of the Demon Slayer's back who now lay motionless on the ground in a pool of her own blood. The life already taken away from here.

Inuyasha had no time to react before Kirara and Miroku both took down the boar-demon in a fit of their own anger and dismay. Miroku collapsed to his knees beside the woman and turned her over so her soft face looked towards the heavens, where he was sure she was now. He held her in his arms, his heart breaking for the love which he had only recently portrayed his true feelings to, and her's to him. Kirara was trying to keep them both protected, but not even her could stop a furry of arrows that rained down on the battlefield from a cliff-top not too far away.

Miroku didn't get a chance to react before three of those arrows speared him in the back. The monk gasped at the pain, but that pain soon turned to numbness... and that numbness spread to the world around him.

Inuyasha, taking down any demons in his path, tried to get to the monk in time... but a scorpion-demon saw Miroku before he could get there and put its sharp tail through the monk's chest. Inuyasha's war cry rang out as he flat out decapitated the scorpion-demon before moving on to any other demons nearby.

The world around him was a mess of confusion and blood-shed, but the hanyou kept fighting... despite the sorrow and throbbing pain he felt. Another rain of arrows shot down from the sky, many of which took out their own sides demons... but others...

"AHH!"

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kagome collapse down to her knees, an arrow stuck into her back and a demon above her, ready to take her out for good. This time the hanyou got there in time to save her, but he couldn't stop the young miko from passing out from the sheering pain that she was not used to handling. The hanyou looked down to the miko, not really noticing that the fox-demon was no where to be seen. To him, he knew that the young fox was probably dead.

"...Kagome..."

The hanyou's eye widened in sorrow but he was quickly brought back to reality when Kirara took down a demon behind the hanyou. When Inuyasha glanced to the Cat, his eyes widened again to see the Fire-Cat fighting and moving around with at least 10 arrows stabbed into it and many cuts and gashes littered over its large body.

Standing on the outside of the clearing, Kirara, stopping her battling for a moment, just had enough time to put a blood-stained headband in the hanyou's bloody hands, before the cat departed. Inuyasha looked down at the cloth, it was a headband that without a doubt belonged to Kouga. He was dead, just like the others were.

Inuyasha lunged himself into battle again, knowing this to be the end for him. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care that his back and chest felt like it was on fire, he didn't care that the world around him was simply a blur of sound and movement, he didn't care that his body was littered with major wounds, he didn't care that his blood-loss was making him light-headed. He just didn't care anymore.

Inuyasha turned when he heard a familiar cry of pain, just in time to see Kirara fall to the ground in a bloody mess of cream-colored fur, arrows and swords. She had lasted a long time. She had taken many wounds. And now she was dead, like the rest of them.

Now out-numbered about 2000-1, Inuyasha truly didn't stand a chance. His fatigue weighed down on him, slowing his movements. But it was not a sword that did him in, it was about 12 arrows, all unleashed at the same time, that stabbed into his back. He collapsed down to his knees... just as about four more struck him again. His world turned into a fuzz of different shades of red... then all he saw was black as his body fell forward to the ground right beside Kagome's. His heartbeat slowed... until he had his last and his world was completely silent.

* * *

Not a moment after the hanyou fell, the young miko's eyelids slowly slid open. The pain in her back was excruciating where the arrow had punctured her fair skin, but it seemed to be more numb now then it was before. 

She could hear Naraku's voice in the background giving orders to his demons, apparently they had captured Kikyou alive and she was still putting up a fight... then, suddenly, all went quiet.

"You there!" she heard Naraku yell all of a sudden "get the young miko! We'll take her too!"

Kagome panicked, but it wasn't for herself... it was for the jewel shards... if they took her, he would have all the shards... all of them... and that was something she couldn't allow.

Quickly getting the bottle with the shards in it out of her skirt's pocket, she popped it open and took out the jewel shards. Frowning, she left two inside the jar and, spotting the hanyou laying dead beside her, quickly deposited the five other jewel shards in his blood stained shirt before slipping the bottle back into her pocket.

And not a moment too soon, for just as her hand slipped out of her pocket, two sets of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. The harsh movement caused by the demons gave her so much pain... that she couldn't help but fall back into an unconscious state once again.

* * *

Alrighty then... um... ya... didn't get where I wanted in this chapter... not at all, actually... but I had to explain the battle scene and that took up A LOT of pages. 

If you want me to continue this story of so many unanswered questions, please review. Cause I'm trying my best here... I'm just not getting where I wanna go.

R&R


	2. Unexpected Savior

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Savior**

Got nothing good to say, so c ya later.

_REFERENCE: hello, me again. I forgot to mention that _**Nova Alexandria** _also owns the grudge between the Western and Southern Lands, I just took it my own way and changed it around a bit, and that Kouga is the Prince of the Northern Lands. Alright? I think I have everything now... go see her stories! They're good!

* * *

_

Through the dense forest of his own Region, a Dog-Demon calmly and emotionlessly walked through the thicket that surrounded the boundaries of his lands. He checked his boundaries every morning and every night, making sure nothing has treaded into his lands without his knowledge. Also, on his way home, he would usually check on all the villages as well, just to be certain all was well. He took pride with his Lands, to him, they were a reflection on his own character. He felt that a sloppy and un-managed land meant a sloppy and un-managed Leader, and the Great Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, was most certain anything but that.

Although there was a potential for danger on his rounds, he didn't usual care for who of his followers, well, followed him. However, Rin didn't usually accompany him in the morning, it was way too early for the girl to be up... but at night... there was no stopping the human from following him... so, the Western Lord had no choice but to bring Ah-Un with him on his night checks as well. Jaken was there with him for both checks of course, always chatting away about something Sesshomaru wasn't interested in. Most of the time he didn't have to listen at all, for the Frog had the child to speak to, which suited the Lord just fine.

This night was different though, the winds told of battle and so did the skies, which swirled around up above as if in some kind of dance. It was a normal sighting if a major battle was being fought with the use of either intense magic, Tetsusaiga or Toukijin. The Lord of the West saw it briefly once or twice when he had a true opponent and was using his own blade to its fullest.

But like he had noticed when he'd began his usual check, there was something different about this night, and it wasn't just a battle in the lands beyond his boarders. The Lord could feel in his senses that something was, indeed, wrong. Or, if not wrong, then at least strange.

That was when he smelt it, just when the Frog-Demon had begun to tell Rin a new story about 'Lord Sesshomaru' to which even the child wasn't paying attention and was enjoying herself chasing fireflies. Ah-Un, of course, keeping a close eye on the human child which it seemed to care for like Sesshomaru did, the girl just had that effect on others.

The scent was faint to even the Dog-Demon's senses, mostly because the wind wasn't working in his favor, but it was enough to cause the Western Lord to stop abruptly. An unorthodox stop that caused even Ah-Un to look to its master.

"My Lord? What's the matter?" Jaken inquired, also drawing to a halt "why did you stop?"

The Lord didn't answer for a long moment, nor did he move, he simply stood there looking into the thicket of bush. A cold look to his normally emotionless eye.

"Jaken. See Rin home" the Lord growled "I have to check on something"

"M-my Lord? Why not the Dragon bring the girl home and I come with you?"

"Because that is not what I asked" he growled as he began his way out of his lands and into another territory "come, Ah-Un"

The Dragon only hesitated for a second before following the Western Lord into the thick bush, leaving the somewhat angered Frog-Demon and scared human girl behind him. But, after a moment longer, Jaken did turn and headed back to the palace with Rin on his heels.

Sesshomaru walked along for a while, keeping his senses turned up at all times. The region he walked in was not exactly an ally with the West, there was only a treaty making peace between their lands. The Lord knew he could get attacked and ridiculed for even thinking of venturing into the South-West, not that he cared. Any creature foolish enough to try to take him out would swiftly get what was coming to them. But all the same, the Lord wished to seek out the scent and leave before a any unfortunate mishaps came about.

Sesshomaru knew what he was to find before he even entered the clearing, the stench of blood had almost overpowered his senses while he was still awhile away. But, even though he knew what it was, he wanted to see it with his own eyes... so he continued... all the way to where the battle had taken place a few hours earlier.

Allowing his fierce, golden eyes to survey the area, he counted out the hundreds of slain demon in the tiny area, many of whom were either foreign or at home to these surroundings. Blood coated everything in sight, causing the Lord to take a step back to gain his senses again before waking further into the grounds.

Mentally keeping a check list of the different breeds of demons he saw, the Lord and Dragon moved forward until Sesshomaru found the dead body of the one who had caused him to venture out of his own territory... Inuyasha.

A growl emitted from the High-Lord's troat as his eyes took in the 14 arrows and multiple stab wounds that were inflicted on his weaker, younger sibling. The hanyou's sword, tetsusaiga, lay next to him in its rusted state, its blade covered with blood.

Calmly walking away from his sibling, Sesshomaru moved to take in the wounds of his brother's dead companions: the fox-demon, the cat, the monk, the wolf and the demon slayer. He knew one to be missing, and he also knew that the undead miko was here as well, for her scent was also present among the others.

"Naraku was here..." The Lord said to himself with a frown as he sniffed the air "...as well as Torio. The back-stabbing, clump of feathers is at it again"

Sesshomaru, deciding to get to action, first tore a chunk off of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe and wrapped the fabric around tetsusaiga so he could hold it. Then, in an extremely uncharacteristic move, picked up the corpse of his younger sibling and tossed the bloody form over his shoulder. The Lord then quickly moved to the monk and demon-slayer and deposited them over his dragon's back. Then the wolf and cat (who was still stuck in her beast-from) were also thrown on the growing load. It was when Sesshomaru sought out the scent of the young fox-demon when he found his first actual survivor. To the Lord's eyes, Shippo must have been hit into a tree and plain and simply got knocked out.

However, when Sesshomaru lifted the child up off the ground by the use of the demon's handy tail, Shippo snapped awake in a fit of screaming, yelling, pleading and wiggling. Although the Lord wasn't pleased by the child's behavior, he didn't make a sound and simply waited for Shippo to stop his annoying crying.

Eventually, the child did just that. As soon as the young demon's eyes settled on the Lord, Shippo yelped as well as saying some lines like "don't kill me!" and "I'm just a kid!"

Sesshomaru growled, it was one thing to be afraid after a battle, it was another to just be plain annoying "be silent" the Western Lord hissed, which the fox-demon immediately did "you will ride with Ah and Un and you will not make a sound, understand?"

Shippo clamped his mouth shut and nodded frantically, figuring better to be captured then dead.

"Ah-Un" the Lord yelled over his shoulder "take the child racoon-dog and lets get out of here"

Tossing Shippo at the beast, they only just managed to maneuver their body to catch the airborn demon in time to prevent it from hitting the ground. As soon as Shippo had landed, he whipped up on his feet, fists curled up into little balls, and yelled.

"I'M A FOX!"

Sesshomaru only had to cast a cold glare to get the child to immediately fall silent again.

Shifting Inuyasha's weight a bit on his shoulder, Sesshomaru didn't even so much as glance at the Dragon before taking off into the air. He knew the Dragon would follow obediently, which it did... all the way back to the Western Lord's palace. The fox-demon never made sound.

* * *

"...Kag...ome..."

The young miko frowned while still deep in her sleep. She could hear her name being called, but it seemed so far away... so distance... maybe she had imagined it? Who would be trying to talk to her? Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? She groaned, no, she must have imagined it... she could hear anything anymore–

"...Kagome..."

There is was again, seeming a bit closer though... who is that? The voice was familiar... yet... she shifted her head around on what seemed to be cold stone under her. It must have been a dream. What dream she didn't know. But at this time sleep seemed to be a very nice idea right now so she didn't really care about the who, what, when, where, why and how.

"...Kagome"

Now it was much closer, she tried to wrap her brain around the voice but it was as if her brain would work for her. All that she could get her brain to think about was the Jewel and Inuyasha... she didn't even remember why she should be thinking of those two thoughts. They were just there. Were they both in danger, perhaps? If so, why would she be sleeping?

"Kagome"

She groaned again and moved her arm to her forehead... but a cold hand on her wrist prevented it. Her eyes lazily slid open to see... not who she was expecting. Gazing down at her was a middle-aged-looking woman with tired but stern brown eyes and ink-black hair. Her skin was so pale it was if she had never known daylight and she wore red and white clothes which had blood stains seeped into them. Her hair was unusually messy and dirt-smudges were smeared on her normally fair face.

"Ki... Kikyou?" Kagome frowned as she tried to make her eyes focus in the darkness surrounding them "w-why are you...? Where are...?" she moved to get up, but Kikyou once again forced her to stay lying down.

"Don't try to do anything, Kagome" Kikyou said as she brought her pale hands away from the girl to rest on her lap "you are still injured"

"I'm hurt...?" she frowned as she let herself relax on the cold flooring, she couldn't remember getting hurt... she remembered Inuyasha running off... and the camp site... she remembered talking about Naraku to the rest of the group around a warm campfire... but that was it.

She looked around where she lay, it was dark... very dark... she could hardly see past Kikyou who sat pretty much right beside her. The only light she could see was the light from the moon... it wasn't a lot of light sense it wasn't a full moon yet, but it was enough. Whatever light there was came into the small, damp room using nothing but a small window way above her... a window with bars across it.

Kagome frowned ((why would there be bars on a window? What are they trying to keep out?)) her eyes went wide ((...or in!))

Her eyes doubled in size, suddenly recalling the night before in a slide-show of memory...

_FLASH_

"_If your cold, Kagome, we can find clothes for you"_

_FLASH_

"_Inuyasha has not returned"_

_FLASH_

"_Do you think something has happened to him?"_

_FLASH_

"_Kouga! You're hurt!"_

_FLASH_

"_KAGOME!"_

_FLASH_

"_GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_FLASH_

"_It's no use"_

_FLASH_

"_You're all talk"_

_FLASH_

"_Get out of here while you still can"_

_FLASH_

"_No one is being left behind!"_

_FLASH_

"_You don't know me at all!"_

_FLASH_

"_I am Hell"_

_FLASH_

"_Next time you call me I expect to be presented by a full blood"_

_FLASH_

"_Kill"_

_FLASH_

Kagome bolted upright in fear as the memory of the gruesome battle returned to her, only to cry out as pain surged through her tense back. A cry that unknowingly had awaken a figure that hid in the darkest part of the small cell.

"Girl!" Kikyou hissed as she hastily put her hands on the humans shoulders to still her "I told you to stay still!"

Kagome wasn't listening to the elder miko, her thoughts were elsewhere "Where is Inuyasha? And Sango? And Miroku? And Shippo? And Kirara? Where are they all? Are they OK? Where are we? Why aren't they with us? Did something happen to them? Did they escape? Does Naraku have them? Why are we here? How did we get here? Does--"

"Calm down, girl" Kikyou interrupted harshly "you ask far too many questions when all I know is a few of the answers"

"Then tell me already!"

Kikyou sighed and too her hands off of the girl again, figuring maybe if she explained what the miko did know, the younger girl would calm down a bit. Somehow, she doubted it though. Seeing as how what the undead priestess had seen was not promising. Kikyou sighed, deciding it was worth a shot, and spoke.

"Where are the others? I don't know. Dead, perhaps. Or maybe they somehow escaped... unlikely though. They were already down and out when I... when I... fell from battle..."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Get away!" Kikyou yelled at the advancing demons as she sent out five arrows... one after the other after the other. _

_The Priestess made sure to fight hard, sending many of the demons she fought to the burning oblivion of Hell, for it was the only place she could see fit for such vile beasts who killed for pleasure and power. However, after a while, the others eventually, one by one, fell dead or unconscious... and she was the last one fighting. _

_The Demons came at her fast and Kikyou let lose an arrow that took down a boar-demon, but the others were on her too quick for her to string another arrow. _

_She tried to fight them all off, but there were simply too many... and in no time at all, her bow and arrows were lost and she was captured. Although, even though she knew they had lost, she continued to struggle in the grip of her holders which happened to be two, big, muscular Bear-Demons who hauled her over to a smirking Naraku. Said demon had previously ordered the undead one to be brought to him... alive, or, at least, alive as the priestess could get... and there was no way any of his minions would disobey his words. For they had each witnessed for themselves what their Dark Lord's punishments were for un-loyalty... punishments that the wind-sorceress was living out with her sister, Kanna, at this very moment back at Naraku's castle. _

_Once the Priestess was before Naraku, a strong hand pushed down on Kikyou's back, forcing her into a bow. A bow that she fought against hugely, once and again actually getting free from the demon's grips._

_Said Dark Lord said nothing for a moment as he studied the wounded priestess... a priestess that returned the cold glare equally even from the forced bow._

_Eventually, the Dark One cupped the miko's chin in his hand "I am extremely disappointed in you, Kikyou. I had a job for you on my side of the battle, but instead you prefer to throw your life away on the losing side. What a pity... such talent for murder you have, but inside you are soft. So your life is useless to me anyway"_

_The Priestess gritted her teeth "I have no life!"_

_Kikyou, once again getting her arm free, swatted the Naraku's hand away from her... then, with what was left of her strength, sent out her miko-power at the other demon who was holding her, dissolving it immediately. _

_She might have even gotten free with this effort, if a cold hand had not grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back. She tried to pull out of the grip, but whoever had her was strong and yanked he back with one effortless pull. The strength of the pull caused Kikyou to fall backwards into the Dark-One's form, his arms immediately curling around her to hold the miko against him. But even when she gave out sparks of miko-power to try to free herself again, he either didn't feel her struggles or just plain ignored it._

_Naraku smirked down at the woman in his arms "such disobedience I have had from you lately" _

_Kikyou struggled in his 'embrace', if you could even call it that, to the point of actually moving herself around to face him... something she would later regretted doing. Then though, she saw an opportunity, an opportunity where she managed to sink her small dagger into his stomach._

_He didn't falter one bit as the steel sunk into him, if anything, his smirk grew "but you do need to be taught a lesson in respect" _

_Kikyou's voice caught in her throat as sudden pain ran through every muscle in her back. It didn't take long for that pain to immobilize her, she wanted to scream, she wanted to struggle, she wanted to stab her dagger into Naraku's flesh again and again... but she couldn't. Her form was ridged against his, her head tilted back in pain. _

_She knew what he was doing... she could feel his hand dig down deeper into her back until she could feel his fingers wrap around the only the only thing that kept her alive. The thing that held the souls that her soul-gathers brought to her. It was similar to a heart... a heart for the undead._

_The moment his hand wrapped around her 'heart', the pain turned unbearable. But the Dark Lord didn't do what she thought he was going to do... he didn't take it out of her to hold like he did Kanna and Kagura's hearts. Instead, he began to suck the souls out of it... and into his own body. Gaining a mass amount of strength while she became weaker by the second. _

_It was pain beyond pain, Kikyou could feel every single soul getting torn out of her... it didn't take long for her to finally black out from sheer agony._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm not sure what happened to the others... but they were either dead or seriously injured when I fainted. I wouldn't hold your breath for miracles. I learned long ago there are no such things" Kikyou's eyes slid shut "but we can't worry about them now, we must worry about ourselves and only ourselves... that is our only path to survival. We have to be prepared for what will be thrown at us... I think this because... I many not know if the others were captured by Naraku... but I know that we have been... that is my reasoning"

"WHAT?"

"Girl, we are in Naraku's Dungeon... this I am certain. His aura is too close and confining for him to simply be near... the Lord of the Dark Lands has named us his prisoners" she rose to her feet, staring down icily at the school-girl below her "I don't know what you plan to do, but I am not living out what I have left of a life in this dark dungeon. I am the undead, and as such I plan to do whatever I wish whenever I wish. I will not be some slave to that lunatic. Naraku, whether you believe it or not, was once a very smart and cunning man, now he is just a fool, blinded by his own greed for power"

Kagome moved to get to her feet, when a sheer stab of pain rose from out of two areas: her back and her right leg. She noticed the arrow had been removed from her flesh, but that didn't stop the pain from sending a quiver down her spine.

"I... I can't walk" Kagome said as she pushed her back against the cold wall behind her, holding back tears "...my ankle hurts too much"

Kikyou frowned "most likely broken"

"What do you plan to do then?"

"Wait" she said simply as she moved over to the thick, wood and metal door and put her ear to it

"I thought you weren't going to wait around forever"

She straightened and moved over to the small window "I'm not" she said went up on her toes to see out, only to see purple miasma surrounding them... miasma that her soul-gatherers could never even hope of getting through alive.

"You just said you were!"

"I only have a maximum of two souls left inside me, Kagome, I need to regain some strength before I can seriously think of escaping this place" she said as she gave another look around the door shrouded in darkness "my soul-gatherers can't reach me here so I have to gain strength on my own"

"How long do you think that will take?" Kagome asked as a cold shiver ran down her spine at the thought of being a slave to Naraku.

"I couple days... two... three... maybe four"

"FOUR?"

"Regaining lost energy without the souls that my gatherers bring me is not like sitting a certain hanyou we both know, girl! It takes time!" Kikyou growled as she snapped her head towards the girl "if you have a better idea I'd like to hear it! There isn't much to this room and I'm working with what I have!"

Kagome shrank back "...sorry"

Kikyou sighed, combing her fingers through a lock of her hair "forget it"

Silence fell among the two for a short while, before Kagome spoke again.

"What do you think Naraku will do to us?"

"Torture us... use us as bait" Kikyou replied emotionlessly as she slid down the wall to sit next to Kagome again "one thing is for certain... Naraku brought us here for a reason, and I'm sure it isn't going to be pleasant"

Kikyou's eyes suddenly grew wide and she jumped to her feet at a noise that the school-girl didn't even hear. The undead woman reached back for her bow and arrows but sighed when she only grasped air, remembering where she was and what has been taken from her.

The shadow of a form moved in the darkness, only it didn't creep as though it wanted to attack or trick or even harm them. It only walked calmly towards the two women as if it was an old friend or an ally, hardly making a sound.

Kagome frowned and called out to the figure in the shadows "hello? Who's there? Are you another one of Naraku's prisoners?"

The figure spoke, but their voice cracked at first as though they hadn't spoken in a long time "th...at... that scum up there is not Naraku" just then, the figure emerged out of the shadows and into whatever light they had.

Torn and blood-stained, purple robes were the only kinds of clothes he had and his ink-black hair looked as though it hadn't been washed for months. His skin was pale like the undead and was smeared with dirt and blood. His red eyes stared back at the two others in the cell with the most tired of looks to them, but appeared to also show traces of coldness as well as a certain kind of 'warmth', for lack of a better word. But even though he looked liked complete crap, he still held the presents and cold glare that caused many to shrink under his very nose. A trait he would probably die with.

The figure's thin, cracked lips parted once more and proclaimed three simple words "I am Naraku"

* * *

OK! That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Alright so I answered no questions in this chapter but made a few more! Go me!

Anyway... not much more to say, hopefully I'll update soon again... but I kinda want to work on the comedy I'm writing for a bit... I have to get chapter 14 up or I'll get so many complaining readers it won't even be funny!

**R&R!**


	3. Lesser of Two Evils

**Chapter Three - Lesser of Two Evils**

Hey everyone, sup? I really have nothing good to say right now, but THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Um... I'm going to leave this story for a week or two after this chapter... one because I have a writers block and two because I NEED to update my other stories, OK? So, please! Just bare with me!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_

Kagome's mouth dropped open for what she was sure was supposed to be a scream, but it came out as a gagged-muttering when her voice caught in her throat. She tried to scoot backwards, but a sudden shoot of pain raged like fire on her ankle... she could ignore the pain from her back, hell, that was only a flesh-wound... but her ankle she could in no way ignore.

Naraku's red-eyed glare stared down at the girl "pathetic" he hissed "the mortal merely sees me and cowers... what a shame she had to be the black mark on your soul, Kikyou. Your future self... acting like a frightened mouse cornered by a snake"

"Kagome," Kikyou looked back over her shoulder at the girl "he's right. It would be appreciated if you showed some backbone. Is this how you were going to act when you met him in the battlefield?"

"In battle I would have a weapon!" Kagome screeched, finding her voice again

"Too true... your arrows, no?" Naraku smirked "yet you have failed to note... I'm unarmed as well"

"You don't need weapons! Your body is one!"

"Oh? Is it so?"

Tired eyes slid shut as Naraku brought forward his arms to show to the women. There, bound tightly around each wrist, were solid cuffs cast of pure gold and silver... each held the mark of a black spider with a red 'X' mark over the top of it. He pulled the loose fabric of his pants up to show the same kind of objects around his ankles.

"These scraps of metal are what hold me captive" he growled darkly, his eyes swirling with rage

"I don't understand" Kikyou frowned

Naraku sighed and let the fabric fall down over his ankle restraints again "Then I shall explain. For I, Naraku... Lord of the Dark Lands, have been held captive in this dark prison cell for a year or so now. It is hard to say exactly how long, one days seems to blend into the next when you have no sunlight to tell you when it is day and when it is night"

"You mean it is always night here?" Kagome asked

"It's the Dark Lands, the title is not just that... it is what the lands are" Naraku stated before turning to Kikyou "how long has Yoshimitsu has been in rule?"

"Who?" both women asked with a frown

"Yoshimitsu... the demon who has stolen my name for himself" Naraku growled "the demon with the tails and spikes!"

Kikyou frowned as she thought back "just over a year and a half now... but, we thought it was..."

"There it is, that is how long I have been down here..." Naraku shifted his weight from one leg to the other with a frown "...has I truly been that long?"

"But... how could this be? We thought this Yashi-character was you" Kagome asked before narrowing her eyes "wait... how do we know you are telling the truth and you aren't working for the REAL Naraku?"

"I am the real Naraku, fool"

"How do we know that? The real Naraku is a shape-shifter, he could be anyone who we might trust"

"If that is the case... why wouldn't I take on the form of one of those friends of yours? Why would I show up as myself?"

Kikyou's lips pressed together tightly before parting "prove it to us then. Tell us everything"

"Why should I tell you everything that has happened?" the Dark One asked with piercingly sharp eyes "my business is my own, but I will tell you of a plan I have been working on. It's–"

"–A plan?" Kikyou asked with a raised brow "you won't speak of why you are down here... but you will tell us your plan for... escape, I presume? Why?"

"I have never let anyone, not even Kanna and Kagura, know any of the mistakes that I have done that would cause me to seem... weak and unreliable. This is no different"

"I want the how, what, when, where, who and why, Naraku - if that is your name, before I decide whether or not to aid in your plan"

"I need you for my plan to work, Kikyou. A single, bound demon will not be able to stand up to the guardsmen alone... I need you and you need me... let us leave it at that"

"Half-Demon"

"What?"

"You're a Half-Demon... not a full one" Kikyou corrected "but... sense you do need us for you to escape... I want to make sure you are who you are. First tell of how to came about being locked in a cell and we will go from there"

"You are escaping too, wench! You're acting as though you are getting nothing!" he yelled in a harsh whisper "you do not want to spend the time I have already spent in this cell, for Yoshimitsu doesn't leave his prisoners alone for too long"

"Tell me what I want to know, and we'll talk about this plan of yours"

"I don't need this" Naraku growled "so we will sit then? Fine. That is your choice, I have no desire to share my secrets with a bunch of humans"

"Something tells me you will" Kikyou smirked as she admired her nails "you were never the one to stay anywhere for too long without protest and attempts of escape. That I know. So similar to Inuyasha you are, yet you fail to realize it"

Naraku clenched his fists into tight balls and he was defiantly working his jaw in irritation, but he did begin to speak "a year and a half ago - so it seems - I was creating a new detachment and I lost control. He put these restraints on me, which keeps me from extending my body out or using miasma or anything of the such. That is why I am here, are you satisfied, Kikyou?" Naraku asked with a hint of sarcastic anger

"No" the elder-miko stated firmly with crossed arms and narrowed eyes "I want to know everything... start again"

"You are pushing me, woman!"

"And you me"

Naraku sighed, his eyes rolling to the top of his head "alright. Like I said, a year and a half ago I tried to create a new, powerful detachment... one which I could be sure would defeat your measly group. However, things didn't go as I had originally planned. Somehow, Yoshimitsu had managed to reverse the process on me... he sucked most of the demons I had made one with my flesh over the years out of my body and into his own... leaving me with practically nothing. He did make sure of one thing though... he made damn sure that the thief's heart, the one of Onigumo, was put in my body... instead of his own which I had originally planned"

"You wanted to put Onigumo's heart in Yoshimitsu?" Kikyou asked "why? That would only give him weakness"

Naraku smirked "but if you destroyed him... then_ I _would no longer have weakness. You see how that works, miko?"

Kagome spoke up from her spot on the floor "what powers did you give him?"

"I gave him my shape-shifting ability. But he has gained others using my demon collection"

Kikyou's eyes widened "so, he can be anyone?"

"I was planning to have him take down and impersonated one member of your clan... maybe the demon-slayer... and then lure that monk to a private area to take him down. One by one your members would die off... until only Inuyasha survived... then I would take him on myself for old times sake. So, yes, shape-shifting does mean he can - could - be anyone. Interesting ability, wouldn't you say? "

"More like insane. How can we possibly tell him apart from the real people?"

"Well... I'll tell you. He can copy anyone exactly, right down to the last detail except... except... he can not - will not - lose Onigumo's mark. The mark of the spider will forever run in my blood, even if I do rid myself of the heart" Naraku smirked "the power did seem to be a good idea at the time, but perspectives seem to change after some time"

Suddenly, Naraku's head snapped up as he heard a familiar sound coming closer towards the cell. Seeing the young-miko sitting right by the door, he swiftly pushed aside Kikyou and walked up to the young-girl, dragging her to her feet as soon as he was by her side. Completely ignoring her objections and complaints of pain, he brought her to the opposite side of the cell and harshly handed her to Kikyou.

He did this just in time, for just as he spun around to stand between his newly proclaimed cell mates and those who would enter, the door swung open with a BANG, and in walked - well, slithered - two snake-demons.

"We are here to take the mikossss up to Lord Naraku at once. Sssstand asssside, sssslave, we have no bussssinessss with you" one of them spoke to the tired demon blocking their way

"You want them?" Naraku challenged as he cracked his knuckles "come and get them. I may not have my usual strength, but I can take you two out easily"

"Pathetic fool," hissed the other snake "it issss all too well you were defeated when you were. The new Lord Naraku issss much more powerful, deadly and without weaknessss. You sssshould except your fate, and become our Lord'ssss sssslave... like he hassss already offered you"

"You tell that betraying piece of shit," Naraku growled as he pointed to the snakes "that this Naraku is no slave and he can rest assured that the claws that slit his throat will be mine!"

"You just told me yourself, fool"

Just then, the pieces of gold and silver around the half-demon's arms and legs suddenly took on an aery lime green color as if under some enchantment of Dark Powers. Naraku barely had a chance to brace himself before he was sent flying backwards into a wall to the right of the stunned mikos, his arms and legs stretched out to the fullest in each direction, as though some invisible chains had suddenly tightened and bound him to the wall.

His eyes clamped shut, his teeth gritting and his fists clenched, the normal-looking Naraku struggled to pull out of his restrains. To absolutely no avail.

"It is time you excepted it, Naraku" a figure spoke from the doorway behind the snakes "I am you now, I've taken over where you failed and I've done well with it. You are nothing now, I am in control" he held up a green-glowing ball that fit easily in the palm of his hand "I control you, I control your life... or death, as the case may be" the glow of the held object peaked, and cracking was heard as the stone behind the half-demon began to crack under the stress of Naraku's body being pulled backwards "you might as well admit it and surrender"

Naraku growled, his eyes snapped open... but they showed no fear, no pain... even though it was easy to tell that he felt both "never" a smirk, surprisingly, pulled across his pale face "I don't care what you have to say, I don't care what you do. I have more knowledge, will and power then you would prefer to believe. Why else would you keep these restraints on me? It shows you are afraid, leach. Afraid of losing your so-called control"

"If you have power, why haven't you escaped?" he inquired in return

"Why indeed" a soft chuck rose from his throat, as if he was thinking of the escape he had mentioned earlier "I have my reasons, oh how you would like to know what they are"

"I'm guessing it has to do with your new inmates, slave?" the demon asked with a frown, obviously, even though this half-breed was his prisoner, he had a hard time controlling him let alone understanding his thoughts "you're planning on absorbing them? Is that it?"

Naraku's smirk turned to a smile, his stealthy mind enjoying seeing the other so confused "you tell me. What do you think I'm to do? If you control me, then you must already know. Or am I too smart for you, Yoshimitsu?"

The glow from the circular-object in the said demons clawed hand intensified and the mikos could practically see Naraku's restraints pulling to a point of sheer pain and close-to dislocated joints, but still, Naraku showed no pain. A trait most likely gotten from his previous life as a thief.

"My name is not Yoshimitsu! Not anymore! I am Naraku!"

"You are nothing more then a leach made from my flesh"

"Enough!"

Naraku's head swung to one side as a fist slammed into the side of his face, his body stayed perfectly still thanks to the restraints, but his head was still free to move willingly. The demon now noticed to truly be Yoshimitsu didn't give the other a chance to recover before slamming his fist into the half-demon's stomach, drawing blood underneath the purple cloth.

The demon turned on his heel to the snake-demon's "be sure no one in the cell gets food or drink until I say. If I find they have been slipped food, you two will be the one's to suffer. Understand?"

"No food or water?" Kagome practically shrieked ((he's going to kill us!))

The demon turned back to her, as if realizing he had forgotten they were also in the cell. Naraku sighed from his position on the wall, getting fed up of his idiotic company already... could they really be so dumb as to draw attention to themselves that easily? Especially when you don't want to have attention on you?

Yoshimitsu slowly walked up the two mikos, Kikyou moved in front of the younger-miko, for one reason or another acting as though she was protecting the school-girl. Kagome, now standing on her own, had to use the wall to stand... seeing as how her ankle was most probably broken.

"Does that upset you, little girl? To die slowly and painfully?" he frowned slightly, looking past Kikyou to the her "You're the one with the miko-powers who travels with the others, correct? You're the one who held onto the jewel-shards, are you not?" he held out his hand "give them to me, or I will make sure your death is far more painful then the others"

Kikyou glared at him "we have no shards" she stated firmly "we lost them all during the battle"

Kagome nodded "she's right. I don't have any"

The demon snarled and tried to push Kikyou aside. But when the dead miko sent out a flare of miko-power to try to push him away, Yoshimitsu sent his back hand across her face... causing her to go sprawling to the hard ground on the dungeon floor harshly.

Naraku felt himself pulsate, but tried to ignore the happens to the best of his ability.

The demon turned his attention back to the small girl in front of him "give them to me!" he growled, grabbing hold of her shoulders "I need them!"

Kagome's eyes snapped shut and her head turned away from him "I don't have them!"

Like he had with the undead miko, the back of his hand went across her face as well, causing her to fall just like Kikyou had. Except, through the harshness of the fall, the small bottle, containing two jewel-shards, fell from her pocket and rolled across the stone. Kagome went to grab it, but a foot crunched on her fingers. She yelped in pain and tried to pull back, but couldn't.

Yoshimitsu carefully leaned down and picked up the bottle, making sure to put all of his weight down on her cracking fingers as he bent down and came back up. He stared at the two jewel shards for a moment, before turning back to the school-girl on the floor.

"Where are the other six?"

Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain in her hand "I... don't have them anymore"

"Lying wench!"

He lifted his foot off her hand and brought it back as if to kick her, but a form jumped onto his back and sent purify-waves throughout the demon's body. The force from the dead-miko's attacks actually causing Yashimitsu to drop the glowing object in his hand, therefore allowing Naraku temporary freedom from his restraints just as the two snake-demons moved by to help their Lord. Needless to say, the two weak excuses for demons didn't last long once Naraku was back on his feet.

However, this fight didn't last too long. For, grabbing hold of Kikyou's arm, Yashimitsu threw her off of his back with such strength that she flew the length of the room, hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Once Kikyou was off of his back, he kicked Kagome in the stomach like he had originally planned causing her to whimper in pain and sorrow and retook possession of his fallen object before Naraku could so much as get to him.

The Dark One could feel himself pulsate again and again when Kikyou came to harm, but he continued to try to push the feelings back. Besides, they weren't his feelings... they were Onigumo's, so why should he act like he cares when he doesn't? Just because he contains the heart of the thief?

But, even though he noticed the object in Yoshimitsu's hand, Naraku continued to rush him at him. Surprisingly, the full-demon tucked his object away into his robe and allowed the half-demon to do his assault.

Naraku, even though his movements were slowed due to his lack of nourishment, still managed to put up a fight. Exchanging blows for a some of many minutes. But, in the end, Naraku lay beaten and bleeding on the cold, stone flooring while Yoshimitsu calmly walked out of the cell with hardly a cut lip to his face, the jewel-shards clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Sesshomaru to return to his palace with Ah-Un and their load, but it did take longer the usual. It was near sunrise now, for the sky glowed a magnificent pick, causing the palace itself to seem a whitish-pink in the rising light.

Upon approach to the castle, he was not surprised to see his toad-servant waiting for him on the piece of flat terrain behind the castle which they often used as Ah-Un's landing area. As well as somewhere where the dragon could relax until he was needed again.

Jaken's eyes nearly doubled when he saw his master land with a familiar warrior dressed in red slung over his shoulder as if he was nothing more then a sack of potatoes. Once grounded, Sesshomaru immediately brushed straight past the frog without a word to him.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked to deaf ears, or so he thought "what are you doing with the half-demon and humans?"

The Lord stopped for a second "am I being questioned, Jaken?"

The toad shrank back "I-I... u-uh..."

"Bring Ah-Un with you" the Western Lord growled as he continued to his domain. Upon reaching his door, another question came to mind "Rin is in bed, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord! Well, er, sort of, my Lord..."

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" a voice yelled and a young figure came running up the second the door was opened "did your wonder prove successful? Did you find what you were searching for?" she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the bloody form of her Lord's half-brother.

The child immediately became silent, she knew of her Lord's distaste for the young dog-prince but she had wished they could work things out. After all, if she had had a fight with her older brother they would eventually get over it and act civilized to one another again... they were family... and that meant more to them then anything else. Or, at least, it had. Was that too much to hope for between the dog-brothers? She didn't think so, but she knew it was not her place to raise disapproval.

Seeing the child's sudden withdrawal, he answered the thoughts that he knew were swirling in her mind "yes, Rin... this is Inuyasha and, yes, he is dead. But, I did not do this to him... that is something you must believe. The smell of his... the battle he was in is what caused me to venture in the first place"

"Are..." the child began, but stopped

"I am planning on helping him and his followers, but you mustn't worry yourself about them. I will handle these affaires" he glared back at the toad who was practically standing in a puddle of sweat "Jaken... do what I asked of you last night and put the girl to bed"

"But, my Lord--"

"JAKEN"

"Right away, Lord Sesshomaru!" and, with that, the toad waggled off dragging the worried child behind him. The Lord watched them depart until they were out of view and down the hallway which led to her room.

Turning his attention back to the subject at hand, Sesshomaru called over two fox-demoness maids before him.

"Make ready five rooms for the injured and fetch some clean robes for me. Tell the nurses to be of use and tend to a patient... make sure they clean and dress each of their patient's wounds carefully, for I shall be inspecting them. Tell Chiyo that I leave Inuyasha to her care, sense she is the most experienced of anyone else here in the area of medical herbs and healing" he told them as he took his half-brother off of his shoulder and handing the dead warrior to one of the maids

"Yes, my Lord" was the answer he got from the two, two-tailed fox-demoness with bowed heads

"Also, if you happen to meet any of my guardsmen, tell them they are needed to move a transformed Fire-Cat"

"Yes, my Lord"

He turned his back to the maids but stopped to add one last thing "and tell Jaken to tend to Ah-Un after he has set Rin to bed. Tell him that if I see his face before Rin is asleep, I will have my own way with him"

The maids couldn't help but get a small smile on their faces as they said their normal "yes, My Lord" to the high demon. For, it seemed, the cold and heartless Lord of the Western Lands had gotten quite a soft spot for the girl. To a point where most of his household helpers were betting that he thought of her as his own daughter. Some thought that one day he would claim the girl as his own mate, but the more knowledgeable ones realized that he was more of a father figure for the girl then anything else.

Moving to his study, he set himself to work on the mountain of paperwork which never seemed to die down on his desk. It was the same routine every night, and sense he had gotten back late, it was going to be a while before he was able to catch up again. This was one of the drawbacks of owning your own land, the responsibility of the lives of everyone living within it.

After a good hour had past, Jaken cautiously made his way into the study and took seat beside his Lord. For, after so many years of loyalty to him, Sesshomaru had finally allowed the toad-demon to handle the smaller affairs of the townspeople. Anything the Lord came across that he figured a frog could figure out, he handed over to his servant and moved on to the next paper.

"Rin is in bed?"

"Yes, my Lord, and Ah-Un is tended to, just like you asked" the toad-demon smiled

"Good." Sesshomaru paused "I have put out a stack of forms for you to work on. I must go and check on my guests" raising to his feet, the Lord was just about out of the room when he stopped and turned "I would suggest you don't make any unwanted mistakes"

"Y-yes, my Lord, - I mean - no, my Lord!"

* * *

As soon as the door slammed shut, making the room seem even darker and the situation more hopeless, Naraku pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked around the cell. What had happened today went against his entire plan, but what could he have done? He had to go along with the attack from the mikos, otherwise it would appear he wasn't on their side.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Naraku pushed himself back onto his feet. He first went to Kikyou to find her awake and recovering from her impact with the wall. After making sure she was not seriously injured, the Dark One moved to the only mortal in the room... Kagome.

As soon as he was standing beside her he knew she needed help he heal some of her wounds if they were going to escape anytime soon. Falling to his knees, he first grabbed hold of her hand to try to help heal the broken fingers within... but Kagome pulled her hand away from him, pulling back into herself trying to keep back the tears.

((Inuyasha would surely help us)) she thought as tear ran down her cheeks ((he has to... he's always saved me before...)) the horrible scene of the battle and the sight of seeing Inuyasha's dead form lying on the ground played back in her mind, causing her to cringe slightly.

She felt a hand slowly cup around her chin and slowly opened her eyes to the red eyes that glared down at her with only two noticeable emotions: anger and disgust. Not moving the first hand from her face, he lightly stung the fingers of his opposite hand over her cheek. He made sure not to use too much strength, not even enough to make her head move... just enough to get her attention. Hell, he wouldn't even consider it a slap.

"Enough" he growled at her when she jumped back a bit "you are a Miko, a supposedly highly respectful being... you should start acting like one"

She opened her mouth tp speak, but he turned his head away from her and retook her hand in his own. Slowly and silently, he began muttering softly under his breath causing a purple light to begin to glow from between his hands.

"This might hurt slightly" he warned, figuring to tell the human ahead of time then get accused for hurting her himself, something which he was very close to doing at the moment.

It did hurt for a second, but not a much as Kagome had anticipated. In fact, once the pinch was over with, her hand almost immediately began to feel better. After he had finished with semi-healing her hand, he did the same thing with her ankle, this time putting a bit more energy into the spell seeing as how she will have to be walking and running on it. Once he was finished there, he got up without a word and went over to Kikyou who had straightened herself and now sat with her back against the cold, stone wall.

While the other two talked, Kagome tried out both her fingers and ankle, she was shocked when they appeared to actually he healed. Slowly, she rose to her feet and took a step on her previously-broken ankle... it felt as right as rain.

"How many days?" Kikyou asked as soon as Naraku approached her

"Difficult to pin-point exactly, today's events will cause an upset in the change of guard routine for a while. My best guess would be a week, maybe two"

"A week?" Kagome screeched

"Yes, and if you keep your voice down then perhaps the guards won't report to their damn Lord that his prisoners are counting days and we MIGHT actually be able to pull this off"

Kikyou frowned "what is this plan of yours exactly?"

"Don't get your hopes up for any kind of master tunnel or anything, Kikyou. My plan is nothing more then strike and bound"

"Attack the guards and run for it? That will never work!"

"It will... if we use the passage ways, the secret rooms and the changing of the guards to our advantage" Naraku smirked "I have already tried tunnels... as well as breaking through the iron bars on the window... and other ways which you need not know. None of which have proved successful"

"How do you plan on running with... those things on you?" Kagome asked, casting a glance down at the bounds around his wrists, then finding herself unable to look away.

Noticing her stare, Naraku covered his bounds with his tattered cloth, not liking the idea of an enemy looking at him in such a way "that is your job, mikos"

"Ours?" they both asked at the same time

"Yes," he smirked "you will be the one's who will free me of these restraints"

"Why would we do that?" Kagome asked "How can we trust you? Why would we trust you? We can't! Kikyou and I could probably get out of here on our own!"

Naraku dipped his head down, at first the women thought he was... crying or depressed or something... but that suspicion was quickly thrown right out the prison cell window when a deep chuckling began to echo off the walls of the empty cell.

"You escape from here?" the Dark One asked while still laughing "without my aid?"

"Yes" Kagome crossed her arms "give me one good reason why we couldn't"

He smirked and leaned back against the stone wall across from both women "alright... I'll settle for one... you don't know your way around the castle. I have built so many trap rooms and illusions in this dark palace of pure shadow that my own servants used to have a tendency to go missing. However, mikos, if you want to take your chances on your own then fine... I'll wait for the next batch of fools to be placed in here to escape and then I'll finally regain control of my lands" slowly, he slid down the rough surface of the wall to sit on the ground "I bid good luck and forever farewell, mikos, perhaps we will meet in another life" crossing his arms over his bent knees, he rested his head on his arms, making his black hair completely shade his face. It seemed he had gone to sleep... but the truth was he was waiting for the answer he already knew was coming.

Kikyou looked to Kagome, who seemed to be rather lost for words, before turning back to the man on the floor "you haven't changed, Naraku. You still have the ability to convince even the most doubtful"

He smirked, lifting his head again "it's what I do. My powers as a demon are of the mind, Kikyou. Don't forget that. All of my other abilities have come to me through absorbing and rituals, but without my Mastermind Abilities... I would have never gotten as far as I am now"

"What? Locked in a cell?" Kagome asked tauntingly

The shred of welcome in his voice died as he turned his head to the young miko "where I was. And where am I destined to return to"

"And where is that?"

"My lands, my palace... my life" he growled as he rose to his feet again "enough of this foolish chatter, mikos, let us get down to business. However, you have yet to tell me of your decision"

Before Kagome could say a word, Kikyou stepped in.

"We will do what we can to help"

((WHAT?)) Kagome thought hysterically "we are going to help HIM?"

"I don't see any other choice, girl" Kikyou answered without even looking at her "when you are in a position such as ours, you can't be picky with your alliances"

"Perfect" Naraku smirked and then lowered his voice to a mer whisper "I do believe your miko powers can break these contraptions, sense they are no way near as powerful as I would have made them myself. Once these are off, Yashimitsu will no longer be able to control me and I will be free to do as I wish. However... I make no guarantees of our successfulness of getting out of here but still it's--"

"–Hold it" Kagome crossed her arms "if we get out of here, what guarantee do we have that you won't just run off to let us get captured again?"

"None" Naraku stated quickly "but I need allies to be able to defeat my detachment, and allies are in short supply at the moment. I have no other choice then to depend on others for aid this time"

"And you didn't before?" Kikyou asked with a raised eyebrow "weren't you always the one watching from the shadows as your slaves did the dirty work?"

"Precisely, my slaves were my allies"

"And how did that work out for you? In the long run?"

"...Shut up"

* * *

OK! That's it for now! What do you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know in your reviews! TTFN!

Don't forget to** R&R**!


	4. Awakening of the Warriors

**Chapter Four - Awakening of the Warriors**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! You're making me really happy! THANKS:D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_

The bright mid-day sun shown down on the white-stone palace that was the household of the powerful Western Lord, Sesshomaru. From above, Ah-Un could be seen outside playing with the human child, Rin... as for the Lord himself and a certain toad-demon, they were inside the palace walls, either working on tedious paperwork... or checking on patients.

The wounds of the dead had been cleaned and dressed just like the Lord ordered. With one nurse per patient, it allowed the fox-demoness to put their full effort into a single patient to the best of their abilities. And, just like Sesshomaru had ordered, Chiyo, a four-tail fox-demon, had been ordered to take care of the prince himself. Even though the patient was only half-demon, it was an honor for the fox-demon to be entrusted with a being of such ranking as him.

However, over the past day or so, difficulties had risen. Sesshomaru found many of his villages along the South-West Boarder to be slaughtered and burned overnight and, just to top it off, Tensaiga was seeming to have problems with healing the wounds of the injured warriors, causing Sesshomaru to use the blade on each of them more then twice and even then it would only sustain the life of the warriors, not revive them.

However, once his nurses did more complete observations of the wounds, it seemed as though the arrows that pierced into many of the bodies, as well as some of the swords which had cut ones such as the demon-slayer, had a coating of a black, unknown substance which seemed to repel the healing-sword's ability to a point. Which meant that the Lord could only use the Tensaiga to keep the group alive... but he could do little else to aid the greatly wounded. It was the work of the Dark Lord's sorcery and he knew it... he just could figure out how to reverse it.

Days came and left... and, after three days, the first two beings awake from their states. Those two being Kouga and Sango. Said wolf-cub didn't appreciate being 'captured' (as he put it) by the Western Lord and this resulted in many conflicts which often resulting in him being thrown in the dungeon. Shippo was more then astatic to Sango's awakening, but wasn't able to stay with her long before the nurses and maids shushed him out and Rin hauled him off again to play.

On the fifth day, Kirara awoke and thereby transformed back into her normal state to use less energy. But as soon as she was in her kitten-state again, she was swooped up into the warm and loving arms of her long-time friend, Sango, and receiving a big hug from both her and the fox-child.

On the seventh day, Miroku awoke to find Sango and Kirara sitting next to his bed. Shippo was still being hauled around with the human-child and was therefore not able to be there when the monk awoke... but he certainly heard it. The entire palace was informed of the human's alertness when a god-almighty slap echoed off the stone walls that caused even Sesshomaru to stop and look to the direction it came from. All he saw, before he turned away, was the demon-slayer storming out of the monk's room and into her own. She probably would have gone to Inuyasha's, if his room had not been named off limits to everyone but the nurses, maids, Jaken and the Western Lord himself.

It wasn't tell the tenth day after the battle that Inuyasha finally awoke from his long slumber. The Western Lord's only explanation for the dely was the mass amount of wounds which had been inflicted on his half-brother and therefore the mass amounts of poison (which they had assumed the black-substance must be) which had caused him a slower recovery then the others. But, nevertheless, the Prince was awake... and that was all that mattered.

* * *

His mind suddenly jolting him back to the world of reality, the first thing going through the hanyou's mind was a throbbing headache. His ears pinned back against his head as he, at first, tried to block out the noises whish caused his skull to throb, but eventually they came forward and began twitching at each sound as he attempted to figure out where exactly he was. He could hear water splashing, footsteps pounding down a stone-floor, the soft muttering of unknown voices, the hissing of heating water, the wind blowing and the birds chirping. None of which, he could say, told him anything about anything or anywhere.

His mind tried its best to remember where he was... and why he was still breathing. The last thing he recalled was a stinging sensation stabbing into his back... then darkness. He had thought he had died... but... then again, if he was indeed alive, then why was everything so numb and hard to move?

Slowly, his eyelids slid open, but still he saw nothing but darkness. It was then he became aware of a cloth covering his eyes, so he reached up with his hands to move it... but stopped as a sudden stab of pain erupted up his back, across his chest and down his legs and arms. After a moment of lying rigid, he slowly began to move again, taking everything at an easy pace as to not send too much pain at him at once.

Very slowly, his fingers padded the soft cloth that was tied neatly around his head... then he began to feel the pressure from the bandages on his arms and torso too.

((Where did these come from?)) He wondered silently ((Or... rather, who put them on me?))

He could feel a cloth covering the rest of his form and a pillow behind his head. He swung himself into a sitting position, growling when the pain returned. He then proceeded to rip at the bandages around his head.

"Prince Inuyasha!"

His ears twitched at the sound and he hesitated for a moment, but then hastily continued to rip at the cloth over his eyes. His senses were confused and everything in him told him to run or fight. Run or fight, those were his only options. But first he needed to see.

Smells, both familiar and unknown, taunted his keen nose and his ears twitched to every sound around him. ((Where the hell am I?)) He thought in anger and frustration. He heard footsteps run towards him and felt a hand grabbed hold of his arm. But an angered snarl came from his throat and he pulled away from the being's grip. He sensed the other with him hesitate back and took this time to rip the last piece of cloth away from his face to reveal his golden orbs. Only they weren't sharp and alert as they usually were, but clouded and hazy... he couldn't see... well, barely.

Everything was a bright blur of yellows, whites, light greys, light greens, light blues and beige. But there were no shapes... only blurry colors. But his other senses were beginning to return to him, his sense of smell especially, which now picked up on the scent of a female Fox-Demon as the other in the room with him. He could hear the demoness talking to him, but her voice was quickly becoming too much for his sensitive ears and he found himself yelling a stiff "shut the hell up!" to her, but then wished he hadn't as he once again flattened his ears against his head.

"Apologizes, Prince Inuyasha" a firm yet gentle hand was placed on his shoulder "my Prince, you are in pain... please get back in bed"

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha growled at the blur before him as he once again pulled away "just who the hell are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Chiyo, I am your personal nurse by specific request of my Lord"

That's when it hit him, causing his eyes, as useless as they were at the moment, to grow wide "this... this place..." he growled as he rose to his feet, this time ignoring the pain that came "...Sesshomaru" his face darkened into a displeased glare ((I thought I recognized his stench))

"Prince!" Chiyo gasped "you are not healed yet! You must stay in bed!"

"Shut up!" He growled back as he limped towards the blurred area which he presumed to be a door "you can't keep me here and I'll prove it!"

Two hands once again grasped onto his arm "you mustn't–"

"Leave me alone!" he flung his arm back, causing the nurse to lose grip and so, using this to his advantage, began limping off to the door again "I vowed a long time ago that I would never return to this hell-hole! And I'm not about to break that promise!" Suddenly a dizzy-spell invaded and overwhelmed his senses, forcing him to a stop with only the nearby wall to support his wounded form

"Dammit" he growled as he shook his head ((I have to get out of here))

But by the time his head cleared enough for him to continue, his keen sense of smell caught onto a familiar scent standing in the doorway. His free hand clamped tightly into a fierce fist while his hand that rested on the wall for support clawed slightly on the white stone surface. Inuyasha's face twisted into an angered scowl, of all the people he didn't want to be in the company of right now... Sesshomaru without a doubt topped the list or at least was second to Naraku.

Even though Inuyasha couldn't make it out, he could feel his brother's icy glare upon him... but he could in no way feel the small smirk that tugged on the edges of the Lord's mouth. A smile that showed he was pleased the other was awake.

"Your gratitude is overwhelming, little brother"

"Bastard" Inuyasha growled in a whisper "What are you up to, Sesshomaru! Why did you bring me here? What do you want? Where are the others?" he demanded at once "Tell me!"

"I will tell you what you wish when you are fit to hear it. As for your friends... they are in separate rooms healing from the battle you fought 10 days ago"

"10 days? That's impossible!" Inuyasha frowned "you used Tensaiga on them?"

"In a way"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Dammit, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, fist clenched even harder "stop playing games!"

"Impatient are we? Very well," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly "if you must know, the Tensaiga did revive you and that group of yours... although it did not heal your wounds completely. Therefore all I could do was keep you alive until you were able to heal enough to wake up" he smirked "the others have all awaken and are healing well, you took the longest" Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but the Western Lord continued "not that it is your fault" he said quickly, his eyes moving to the window from which the afternoon sunlight poured through "you sustained the most injuries out of everyone. Also... an odd black substance covered each of your wounds, which to my best guess is poison"

"What about my eyes?"

"I would say either the same poison or miasma has damaged them"

Inuaysha's eyes fell to the floor "What about... what about Kagome? And Kikyou? Are they... OK?"

The Lord's gaze, cold and knowing, came back to his younger sibling "neither of the mikos were at the battlefield"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "th-that means... Naraku has them!" he tried to barge by the Lord but got nowhere "get out of my way, ya arrogant bastard! I have to save–"

"–The mikos. Yes, of course" he smirked devilishly, having already figured out how to handle his brother "what I pity though, it will be. For you, blind and weak, to go wandering off in search for those women of yours... and even if you do find them, and rescue them... you will return with the rest of your group in their graves"

Inuyasha stepped back, not believing his ears. The nurse behind the hanyou gasped silently, and the half-demon himself found himself lost for words.

((H-he doesn't mean... he wouldn't! He wouldn't dare hurt...))

"Are... are you blackmailing me?"

"Am I? What do you think?" he smirked as he watched his brother's stunned face change as he grasped the Lord's words "so, what shall you do now, Inuyasha? If you leave, the demon-slayer, monk, fox-child, cat and wolf-demon are dead. If you stay, they live... and you still have a chance to saving the women"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Lord turned, a unpleased look to his face as he watch one of his dog-demon guardsmen approach him, running as fast as he could through the halls.

"What is it, Ettore?"

Bowing in respect first, said demon then spoke of his message "it is of that Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands along with some of their people! They just arrived a moment ago and are in need of medical attention. They are also wishing to speak with you"

Sesshomaru's glare suddenly narrowed as he thought over the words ((he is striking quickly... he knows my actions... but why attack the East?))

"My Lord?"

"I'm on my way" he replied "Ettore, send messengers to the North, North-West and North-East. Tell the Lords and/or their Ladies to come to my residence as soon as they can. I fear this war will come sooner then I thought" Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha slightly "chose your path carefully, dear brother" then he departed with Ettore walking at a respectful distance behind him.

Inuyasha growled, his fists clenched so hard that blood trickled out between his fingers, his teeth were bared back and a low growl radiated from his throat. The words of his brother repeated over and over in his mind.

((How dare he! How DARE he!)) he snarled then, suddenly realizing how weak he felt, allowed himself to slide down the wall to sit on the stone flooring ((...maybe I could bring Miroku, Sango and the others with me? No... they are still too injured to go into battle... or at least I think they are. But even if their wounds are healed, their mental strength will surely not be good)) he slammed his fist down beside him in pure frustration with a BAM, cracking the stone beneath it "I can't just stay here! Kagome and Kikyou need me!"

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, he would have pulled away, but he was feeling to tired... too drain from his moving about. Yes... he could feel it now, or at least sense it... the poison... circulating through his blood. Apparently Naraku truly wanted to get rid of him this time.

"You can't save anyone until you focus on saving yourself" a gentle voice told him "if you are not careful, you might slip back into your sleep"

In one ear and out the other went that comment "where are the others?" he demanded

"I do not believe I am authorised to give you that answer"

"Look... you said before I'm your 'Prince' or something, right? Well I'm ordering you now to take me to the others!"

Silence filled the room for a moment, then, with a sigh, a quiet response was given "if you return to your bed now, I will bring them to you"

"Are they healed enough for that kinda movement?"

"Yes, now that they are awake, we were able to do many more enchantments upon them to make them heal twice as fast as usual"

Inuyasha sighed, there was no way he could just take off... the others wouldn't have a chance against Sesshomaru's wrath... and he didn't think he could bare the burden of their deaths on his shoulders. True... Kagome and Kikyou were in trouble... but there was, he thought, a good chance Naraku will use them for bait... live bait. And if that theory was indeed accurate, it meant that they had time to recuperate their strength.

Then, with a stiff nod from the hanyou, Chiyo first helped the Prince of the Western Lands to his feet and over to his bed before going off to complete her end of the bargain.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" yelled a small figure in joy as he bolted into the room and jumped onto the warrior's stomach "YOU'RE OK!"

"I was until you slammed down on a stab wound, ya brat" was the hanyou answer

"Oh..." Shippo carefully stepped off of him and onto the bed itself "...sorry"

"Good to see you awake again, Inuyasha. You had us worried for quite a while" Miroku commented as he walked up beside Sango

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked while stroking Kirara softly in her arms

"I feel like shit and I'm pretty much blind... you?"

Inuyasha couldn't see them, but they each wore loose white robes instead of their normal wear, seeing as how it was being cleaned and sowed back together again. Sango had bandages around her chest and back (however, it was covered by her clothes) and on her forearm. Miroku had a cloth wrapped around his torso and his left arm was bandaged all the way from his shoulder to his hand. Shippo only had a small cloth wrapped around his head where he had been thrown into a tree and Kirara had bandages wrapped around her middle. Kouga, even though he wasn't there and was indeed still locked in the dungeon to heal had multiple bandages wrapped around his arms, chest and legs (especially where the jewel-shards had been ripped out). Each warrior had many, many cuts and bruises to them, but those were only minor injuries.

"We're... OK" Sango tried to put on a warm smile "...I'm sorry, Inuyasha... you know... for not listening to you when you said to leave... I know you were just trying to protect us... you and Kouga, I mean. But you were both so injured..."

"Nevermind" Inuyasha snapped "it doesn't matter now... where the hell is the wolf-cub anyway?"

"He's down in the dungeon... he tried to go too many times... and Sesshomaru didn't want him to leave just yet..."

"He doesn't want me to leave either..." Inuyasha sighed and told them what Sesshomaru had said earlier, then sighed once more "...I need to save Kikyou and Kagome"

"...We understand" Miroku nodded slightly and grabbed hold of Sango's hand for comfort "you must do what you must do... we will not stand in your way"

"Don't be an idiot, Miroku" Inuyasha growled as he sat up in bed to face them, pausing slightly when Miroku's hand had moved and a deafening slap that hurt his ears echoed off the palace walls. Then he continued once he figured they were both listening again "I can't leave... I would never be able to forgive myself if... if you died because of me. No... we have no choice but to stay... and... and save Kagome and Kikyou later"

"Is it Kagome and Kikyou or Kikyou and Kagome?" Shippo asked tauntingly... then a fist slammed into his skull

"OWW!"

"This is not the time to start that again!"

Shippo glared at the half-breed "I wish Kagome was here... she would sit you for that"

SMACK!

"OWW!"

Then, suddenly, Inuyasha smirked softly "...I wish she was here too"

* * *

Two entire days past, and Inuyasha spent most of his time either sleeping or building back up his strength. Despite other's protests, he had already began to wield his sword again and was frantically working on strengthening his weakened muscles. It also didn't take long for him to convince the others it was worth the stinging pain of stretched cuts if they could attack the Dark Lands sooner.

Therefore, Sango sent many trees crashing to the ground with her boomerang, Miroku practice with his staff as well as keeping up his meditations, Kirara slowly began to fly around more as well as pouncing on shrubs and crashing through trees, Shippo practiced his fox-fire and also created illusions for the others to practice against and, finally, Kouga, after he grumpily agreed not to run off, was released from the dungeon and all too willingly began practice-sparing with Inuyasha. At least the others prayed it was practice, sometimes it seemed a tad too real for their liking.

On one morning in particular though, on his journey to the courtyard, Inuyasha found himself passing a door he had never noticed before. Sure, it was there, but something about it today was different. He frowned and sniffed the air ((what is that? I... I know that scent)) He stood there in the middle of the hall for a while... he was sure he smelled something familiar from within.

Never being one to be sky or hesitant about anything in his life, Inuyasha took step into the room which had sparked something deep in his own mind. The second his eyes laid sight on the dust-covered room he knew instantly why he smelled such a familiar scent. The fine-textured, black bedcovers with a white dog pattern embroidered in it, the closet full of old-style clothes... everything held the faint yet recognizable scent of his father and mother... as well as the even fainter scent of another demoness that the hanyou guessed was his Old Man's first mate... Sesshomaru's mother.

He knew he had no business here and, therefore, should vacate, but he couldn't help himself from venturing further into the room... running his demon-clawed hands over the side tables and bed... until he came to the closet which he opened wide. Inside, his golden orbs immediately settled on an elaborate pink and blue kimo that held the strongest scent of his dead, human mother and, beside it, an masculine red, blue and white robe that held the scent of his dead, demon father. He didn't remove either from the positions that they had been left so many years ago, but he did stroke the soft fabrics softly, his ears slightly flattening at either side of his head as he did so.

Flashes of his mother's face ran across his eyes, he was so young when she had died that he barely remembered much about her... but he knew her face... and her voice. Inuyasha was told by his mother that, indeed, his father met his death painfully... but honorably. She, herself, died painlessly and while still retaining the honor of a Lady fo the Lands... Inuyasha, only 12 at the time, had made sure of it.

He didn't remember anything about his Old Man, but he could remember as clear as day the first day he had the 'pleasure' of meeting his elder brother...

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a pleasant enough day, the sun was up and shining, and Inuyasha (a mer 8 years old) was playing with a red ball which his mother had given him earlier that day as a present. Speaking of which, the 'retired' Lady of the Western Lands watched her small son play with a small smile on her lips as she sat on grass nearby, a simple pink kimo her only attire. _

"_Watch this, mommy!" the excited child called as he tossed the ball into the air, then smacked it with the top of his head, causing the ball to go long and be buried deep into the green vegetation of the nearby forest. Inuyasha smiled and chased after the ball, not hearing his mother's call not to. So, knowing all too well what horrible demons call the forests their home, she took chase after her beloved half-demon of a son._

_The hanyou continued to laugh as he ventured into the thicket of the bush, running at full speed. But his quick pace landed him in trouble, for, just as he rounded a corner, he came into contact with the leg of a tall, white-robed demon. The demon turned, at first his eyes were as cold as ice... but the familiar scent of his father's blood caused the dog-demon's eyes to widen suddenly as he stared down at the child before him. Then, he saw the ears and, of course, that was a dead giveaway._

_Just then, Izayoi appeared out from behind a tree and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight laid before her, her eyes growing wide with fear for her son. Immediately, she dropped down to her knees and bowed to the tall Lord, her soft voice pleading with him to excuse her son._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Izayoi... this is where you have been hiding from me" he paused and bent down, picking up his young half-brother by the front of his shirt and lifting the half-demon up to stare at the child face to face "and this is the feeble half-demon that blemishes my family name"_

_The woman's eyes grew wide "my Lord Sesshomaru, I beg you! Please, do not harm my son!"_

_Tears weld up at the side of half-demon's eyes, but they did not fall... Inuyasha struggled in the grip of the stronger demon, but he couldn't free himself._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "I have the right mind to eliminate the blemish plus the reason for its creation right now"_

"_Izayoi!" _

_All heads turned as a group of villagers appeared from behind the same tree that the Lady had traveled as well as her son. The men, seeing the Demon Lord, drew to an abrupt halt and, knowing the Lord's dislike for humans, fell to their knees in the same fashion as Izayoi._

_Sesshomaru snarled, and, throwing the boy half-demon roughly to ground beside his bowing mother, turned his back to the group "I will not bother myself with dealing with the problem today, with any luck, a lesser demon will do the job for me. But heed my word, Izayoi, you will do better to teach that thing what he is and where his place is before I have to teach him earlier then what is needed" his tone deepened "I would also suggest you found a better hiding place before my return" then, with that, the Lord disappeared into the surrounding bush._

_The Lady immediately rushed to her son and took him in her arms, tears running down the side of her face as she hugged the young half-demon protectively._

_But Inuyasha pulled back and looked into his mother's eyes "mommy... who was that?"_

_Izayoi frowned slightly and brought the boy into a second hug "he... he is the Lord of the Western Lands... my step-son and your half-brother... his name is Sesshomaru"_

"_Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha frowned "he is the one who..."_

"_...Who banished us, yes... he is"_

_The hanyou's young eyes narrowed suddenly as he looked to the bush where the other was last seen "Sessshomaru..." he repeated "...I hate him" _

_A frown cast of Izayoi's face as she heard those words, causing her to tighten her grip around her son as a few tears fell to the ground in a soft pitter-patter that caused Inuyasha's small ears to twitch "please, dear son, you must promise me something"_

"_What is it?"_

"_...Promise... Promise me you will stay away from him... as well as our old home... for going near either will bring you harm. P-Promise me you will never become like him. Promise me you will never hold your hatred deep enough to corrupt your soul. Promise me you will always look upon every creature - human, demon or half-demon - with equal respect. Promise me you will never follow his footprints. Promise me that you will never be anything like your brother... promise me..."_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

OK, that's it... tell me what you think. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like to do long chapters... but I am trying to make them a bit longer as to actually get something DONE in each chapter! Cause I am going nowhere right now! And it is so annoying! ARGH! (Sigh) Anyway, don't forget to **R&R!**


	5. The Meeting of the Lords

**Chapter Five - The Meeting of the Lords**

Ok! Chapter five... right. Don't have much to say... so... read on!

Thank you to the following people for reviewing!

**Nova Alexandria:** Thank you for everything! Believe it or not, I read over each chapter, like, 20 times. I hate spelling errors...punctuation errors I can live with; but spelling errors annoy me. -.-U

**Ryunosuke-sama**: I hope I finish it too... or at least get to the best parts that I'm thinking up!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the following characters: Akio, Kitami, Teraea and Toushi

* * *

_

Two weeks had passed since the battle and conflicts had come and gone like the churning winds. Villages were burned and massacred overnight with no hint nor warning. Tribes of demons switched sides back and forth between the two battling regions; while others remained neutral altogether. Just recently, the neutral-siding Panther Tribe, led by their Lord Suzu, had joined the Western Province against the Dark Lands. An unlikely pairing indeed, but that meant one which would take the enemy lands by surprise... and so the alliance was excepted.

Fortune had swept their way a couple times, resulting in captured prisoners and fought off assaults. But the prisoners never knew anything worthy of remembrance and so were executed to be sure they wouldn't be freed somehow.

It took a long time, but eventually the Lord and their Ladies each arrived at the Western Palace, most of which snapping at the Dog-Lord, saying how they left their Lands under the guild of their best warriors and staff. Some, however, took another root altogether and decided to stay behind and fight off attacks in their Lands, sending their mate or heirs to stand in for them.

In the end, the Western Palace held Lady Teraea of the Northern Wolf Province, Lord Suzu and Lady Touran of the North-West Panther Province, the heir to Lord Michio of the North-East Tiger Province and Ryokan of the forests. Plus, Lord Kitami and Lady Akio of the Eastern Fox Province and, of course, Lord Sesshomaru of the West.

Inuyasha, after hearing countless disappointing comments from the prisoners brought in, had become quite quiet and kept most of his thoughts to himself. He felt so out of place in the damn palace that it would have killed him if their wasn't the courtyard to spare with Kouga in. But, even that, he begun to go to less and less, spending his time roaming around the hallways of the castle checking out different rooms which called to him. If he wasn't roaming, he was either sharpening his blade or staring off into space.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and even Kouga and Sesshomaru began to worry about him, for never before had they seen him wander in such a daze. They knew where his thoughts were, and so mainly left him alone, understanding his need to be so. However, as the end of the second week neared and the attacks on the West became larger and more destructive. It was plain to see the war couldn't be put off for much longer and so the Gathering of the Lords, which had been put on hold in the account of Michio, came underway. The sudden jolt into action caused the usually fiery hanyou to spin back into his usual self.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!"

Said Lord turned at his called name to see his red-robed half-brother come running towards him. He waved the Lord of the North-West onward, saying he would be with him and the other Lords and Ladies shortly in his meeting hall. After that, the Dog-Lord didn't have to wait long for the half-demon to join his side.

"Good, Inuyasha. I was thinking I was going to have to send for you"

"I'm not here for that!" said half-demon growled, biting his tongue before he said his 'nickname' for his older sibling "I want you to tell me I can finally get outta here! I've asked you several times... but now the war is here and that's that! Let my friends and I go on ahead of you!"

"...No" the Lord turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder turned him back around

"You bastard! I stayed out of the way for nearly three days now! I have been ASKING to leave! Now I'm telling you! I'm outta here!" this time it was Inuyasha who turned "I've been waiting for this political shit of yours for long enough and it may have lost me both Kikyou and Kagome. Catch up with us when you can... if you can"

The Lord growled in reply "your friends' lives don't mean much to you, than?"

Inuyasha scoffed "they'll come with me"

"They have already been summoned to the Meeting Hall for the discussing of the issues and are waiting with the others"

The hanyou stopped and turned "you did WHAT?"

"They are waiting on us, _little brother_"

* * *

It was hard not to sense the tension in the room where so many different races had accumulate. It probably would have been bad enough if it was just the wolves, tigers, foxes, dogs and panthers... but the presence of a certain half-demon seemed to have put everyone on edge. Inuyasha could sense it and he had forced himself (after catching many cold-glares from his brother that said 'say it and you die') to hold his tongue. Out of everyone, however, Inuyasha would have to say that Lord Suzu of the Panther Tribe was the worst, even with his mate, Touran of the Ice, sending him glares among other things.

But that was not to say all the arguments were centered around Inuyasha, for there was a point where it seemed Prince Kenji (Michio's son), Ryokan of the Forest and Lord Kitami were about a hair away from slicing off one another's heads. Then, of course, there was the slight yelling match between Sesshomaru and Touran. Having had a long past history with one another, it was surprising to everyone that that was all they did.

It had been a long meeting, and now, through the window, everyone could see the day fading into night and the first stars begin to appear in the evening sky. If it had not been for the heated atmosphere inside this one room, most would have commented that it was the kind of sunset which calmed the soul.

"Furthermore," Sesshomaru continued as his glare moved from the snarling female-panther, Touran, to Inuyasha "through our allies, we have been able to aquire a sketching of Naraku's castle" the Lord turned and grabbed hold of a large scroll on his desk before spreading it out on the large table that everyone had gathered around. "Before we depart for today, we must come up with some kind of plausible attack strategy"

"And you kept this a secret from me, why?" Inuyasha asked with an irritated growl, lifting his eyes slightly. This had been the first time in over an hour that he had spoken; most of the time, he had simply rested his head in his hand in boredom.

Miroku, Sango and Kouga, all to Inuyasha's right, cast each other a glance with both uncertainty and excitement in their eyes, then they all turned to the Western Lord to await his reply.

"You cannot be too careful in war"

With a slight roll of his eyes, Inuyasha glanced over the paper laid out in front of him. Rough sketched lines stated different walls, passages and stairs, other lines showed doorways and others still showed traps and defense-army set-ups. Arrows pointed to designated weak-points in the structure and a red line proclaimed what was thought to be the best way in for the attacking troops. Miroku, Sango and Kouga said nothing, but Inuyasha had a word or two to say about it.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glared up at his brother "this is a joke, right?"

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed challengingly, a challenge the hanyou gladly excepted.

"Don't give me that, ya bas - Sesshomaru. This is shit and if you don't know that... than you're stupider than I thought you were! Naraku wouldn't have his castle in such an open and obvious place, not after he has spent all these years hiding away from us! Attacking us, from just out of our reach..."

"He's right" Sango commented to Miroku as she stared at the plans. There were no complicated rock formations which would aid Naraku in defense, no beds of water. All there was, were two mountain edges on both sides of the castle. Both of which could be swept free of any archers by a handful of flying demons.

To everyone's utter surprise, a smirk came upon the Lord's lips "very good, Inuyasha. You figured it out in a quarter of the time it took Lord Suzu" he stated with a slight hint of amusement.

The male Panther immediately cast a cold glare to both brothers, his tail swatting irritatingly behind him "I was not expecting to be deceived, Lord Sesshomaru. Quite frankly, I don't think you're in a posit–" a sharp elbow in his side from the blue-haired Touran was the only thing that cut him off.

"You tried to trick me?" Inuyasha growled "dammit, Sesshomaru! I've been tracking Naraku since he made his first appearance three years ago! I've always been on his trail and he has always been hiding from ME, nobody else... from ME! Dammit it all, Sesshomaru! I've nearly killed him countless times and you know it!"

"Sure we do," Suzu crossed his arms with a mocking smirk "and you sure showed him the last time you met in the battlefield, now, didn't you?"

The hanyou snarled with clenched fists, partially getting up from his spot "you looking for a fight?"

"Come now, I wouldn't fight you... everyone knows you would just call in the monk and demon-slayer if you started losing and I have no interest in wasting my time with humans"

"Why you–!"

"–Enough" Sesshomaru cast a glare to each "we have more urgent matters at hand than your pointless bickering"

"He's right" Teraea nodded with a gentle yet dominating voice "like how are we planning to protect our boarders when we move into an attack? Naraku is cunning and the North is wide open for his attack. With the fall of the Eastern Lands," she cast a glance to Akio "his next move will be on the North-Eastern and Northern Lands." her stare moved to where Kouga, her son, sat (doing his best to ignore her stare upon him) "If I am correct and these are his movements, he will attack the Panther-Province and, after that falls, then he will attack the West from both sides" she looked to Sesshomaru "if the Western Lands in cornered like this, it will fall like the others, no matter how you set up your defense. There will be no stopping Taji, Naraku and Torio if they break the boarders of the North!"

Sesshomaru snarled ((yes... Taji of the South-West... I had nearly forgotten that slithering fool of a snake-demon))

"What makes you think the North-East will fall so easily, Lady Teraea?" Kenji asked with a heavy-set brow "our Lands are strong and will fend off any attack"

"That is, if you don't surrender and switch sides first" was Suzu's addition to that comment, which received him another shot to the side by his mate.

Rage flickered in the young-demon's eyes as he harshly came to his feet "how dare you make such accusations against my family's honor! Besides," he changed his glare to meet Teraea's "how are we to know these damned wolves won't turn savage and attack US?"

This time it was Kouga who rose "you can't talk to her like that! And, as the Prince of the North," he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand "I think you need to be taught a lesson, ya _stinking cat_!"

This set off an up-cry from not only the Tiger Prince, but the Panthers too, feeling that the comment insulted them as well. Soon, Akio and Kitami were dragged into the argument under grounds that they shouldn't have given up their position so easily and were accused of being in alliance with the enemy, a claim Sesshomaru was quick to cut off. After all, if he hadn't, he might have shaken ties with an old friend of the Dog-Demons... and, Sesshomaru had said it himself more than once to shut up Jaken from time to time, allies are in short supply.

In fact, the only ones NOT yelling in the end were the Demon-Slayer, Monk and Hanyou. The first two sat rigid, as though unsure of what to do... but Inuyasha yawned and idly turned head to stare out into the sky. The sun was now a mere sliver over the distant rolling mountains and almost all the stars were up in the moon-less sky...

Inuyasha's eyes widened and glanced across the darkening sky, indeed, it was a new moon tonight... and he was stuck in a room full of enemies. His heartbeat quickened as his golden orbs searched the sky from his spot on the floor... hoping beyond hope that he was wrong. But he wasn't, and he knew it... tonight was the night he would lose all his powers as a demon. Tonight was the night he became human.

The hanyou's eyes whipped back to the mass of yelling demons, then dropped to his hands to see his claws disappearing by the second.

((This can't be happening!))

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly as he looked at him from his side "what's wrong?"

The half-demon took one last look around the room, then made up his mind. There was no way he would have his secret revealed to so many demons, enemies and allies alike. He had to get out of here and make for the only spot he knew where he MIGHT be safe until dawn.

Taking a clump of the monk's robes in his weakened-hands, Inuyasha pulled his friend closer to him so only he could hear his words. "You know the door to my room, right? Well, four doors before that door is a real old room. Get there as soon as you can... make up some excuse and go there immediately" the hanyou turned back to the yelling fit "tonight is THAT night."

Miroku's eyes went wide and they instantly went to look out the window; but while the monk did this, Inuyasha was already up on his feet. The hanyou could suddenly feel his brother's glare upon him, but, then again, that might have just been the paranoia of what might happen tonight. As he jogged to the door at a respectful pace, he kept imagining that he sensed a hand about to grab his shoulder and spin him around... trapping him in this room where there was no hiding the truth of his problem.

But there was no hand, no barrier that made escape impossible... it was just him, fleeing from the room in a flash of red... and running down the hallway with - hopefully - no one on his tail except the friends he hoped were on their way.

* * *

He made it to the room with seconds to spare. For just as he slammed the door shut, the last glimpse of sun faded and the skies went black. He paused slightly as he felt the last of his powers drain, his ears moved down from on top of his head and became human at his sides while his hair became jet-black and his eyes turned brown. He looked down at his hands again to find only nails... his claws were gone... and so were his fangs. He could not be in a more helpless position than what he was in right now.

He moved through the room as fast as a slow mortal man could and found himself looking for somewhere to hide until Miroku showed up. His weak-human eyes looked about the dust-covered room and he instantly began to feel a bit safer amongst the possessions of his parents. He knew it sounded corny and wimpy, but, like Sesshomaru had said, you cannot be to careful in war. Those that were in the meeting were potential allies, that was true... but they were also potential enemies too, and it was bad enough Kagura knew his secret... he didn't need every demon in the whole damned world knowing it too!

Deciding to conceal himself in the only place that offered the most amount of protection, Inuyasha quickly drew open the closet doors and slipped in amongst his parents old clothes. After he slid the door shut behind him, he was engulfed in near-darkness and cursed at the uselessness of human eyes. It took so long for them to adjust to sudden change that he wouldn't even know if something else was in there with him until it was too late.

Apparently, nothing was in his parents' closet and later cursed himself for thinking such stupid things. He looked around him in the little dark room and found a small spot on the floor where he could sit almost-completely concealed. He waited there for many mounting minutes, finding himself holding his breath each time his weak ears heard footsteps down the hallway.

After what must have been five minutes (which felt like hours to our impatient hanyou), Inuyasha saw something above him which caught his eye. It was small, he could tell, but it seemed to weigh down the fabric which it rested inside. Reaching up with his human hand, he grabbed hold of a small chain which hung loosely out of one of his mother's pink robes. Only, when he pulled on it, a small pendant fell out from within a pocket in the robes and dangled securely on the end of the golden chain. Holding it up in front of him, the hanyou could see it to be a green stone - most likely an Emerald - with the painting of a white dog on the front where only the dog's eyes were left un-colored.

Lowering the stone and chain into his other hand, Inuyasha made a note of how warm the jewel felt and attempted to examine the jewel more carefully... when a familiar face of a beautiful, black-haired woman passed over its surface. He would have thought on it further, if a knock had not startled him back to his present problem.

Slipping the stone - only a bit bigger than the Sacred Jewel in size - into his robes, Inuyasha carefully pulled himself up off the floor and peeked out from his spot in the closet.

"Inuyasha?" a male voice called with a stronger knocking this time "you there?"

"Get in here, ya moron!" said hanyou replied with a hiss as he pulled himself out from amongst the clothes. As the monk entered with Sango right behind him, Inuyasha scowled "took ya long enough"

"We ran into problems with your brother" Miroku explained

The demon-slayer nodded "he wasn't pleased at all when he found out you ran off"

"Does it look like I had a choice?" Inuyasha growled with crossed arms "or care, for that matter?"

Miroku tried to smile a bit at the somewhat neurotic-sounding human before him "We didn't say you did have a choice... or that you cared"

Sango leaned in close to the monk's ear "it's too bad the moon doesn't change his attitude too"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Both smiled innocently and waved their hands "nothing!"

An expression came to Inuyasha's face of what looked like a pout "can we please solve my problem without you two love-birds whispering to one another? This is a matter of life and death to me, in case you haven't noticed!"

"But what _can_ we do?" Sango asked, a worried look coming to her eye as she clutched her hand over her chest "you can't leave this room, and Sesshomaru is bound to notice the change in scent as he comes down the hallway... where are we anyway?" the woman asked as she looked around "everything is so old and... dusty"

Inuyasha looked away, burying his hands deep within his sleeves as his brown eyes scanned over the room "it's..." he sighed as he remembered the last little visit he had in here just a day or so ago "...it's my parents room."

He didn't have to look at his two friends to know their shocked expressions. He had never talked to either of them about his family history - besides Sesshomaru. He had always had these little 'chats' with Kagome... but she wasn't here.

Miroku bowed his head towards the bed and uttered a small prayer under his breath. Something about apologizing for intruding on the domain of spirits or something of the such. But Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention too much, his thoughts returning back to the object he had found and pocketed in his parent's closet.

After his little ceremony was done, the monk turned back to Inuyasha who had turned his back to both his friends, allowing Miroku to only see his red robes and long black hair "I can think of only one way to make sure the others in the castle don't find out your secret by pure accident..."

Inuyasha turned, a snarl on his lips "I know what you're going to say, so don't even say it!"

Waving the warning aside, Miroku continued "...you should tell Sesshomaru."

"No way!" the hanyou snarled again "no fucking way! I called you here to _help_ me! Not turn me in!"

"Inuyasha, I see no other answer for you. Sesshomaru's a dog-demon with a keen sense of smell. The moment his meeting is over with the other Lords and Ladies, he will come to find you, thinking you are in your room. And since this room is on the way to your room, we can't even hope he will take another route. He won't even have to be anywhere near this room before he realizes something is up."

"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha growled, then turned again and fidgeted with the rosary around his neck "I'm screwed, it's as simple as that."

"I don't think Sessho–"

Everyone stopped at the sound of steady footsteps approaching the door. They were coming fast and Inuyasha doubted they were his brother's... but they could easy be one of the other Lords or Ladies and... that would be even worse if one of them were to find him. Yes, the footsteps were growing closer now, so close that if Inuyasha had had his normal ears, we would have recognized them.

The footsteps seemed to almost go by the door to the room, only to screech to a halt and throw open the door. Inuyasha jumped, then growled as he clenched a fist at he who entered.

"Get your damned ass in here already and shut the damned door!"

Kouga hesitated a moment, then did as the hanyou instructed "Ah, fuck. Couldn't you have picked a better night to do this stupid trick of yours, mutt-face?"

"I've had a bad couple weeks, alright?" was the half-demon's reply "so, shove off!"

"Kouga," Sango began as she turned to the new arrival "is the meeting done yet?"

"Almost," Kouga smirked as he walked up "Sesshomaru is one pissed dog and he's out for your head right now, mutt, so I think he's planning on wrapping up the meeting pretty soon."

"Well?" Inuyasha growled "what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go stall him!"

"That's a laugh. I'm not getting my head lobbed off on your account, dog-brain"

"It would be helpful, Kouga," Sango nodded as her kind but worried eyes flickered around the three with her "just for the night."

"No way" the wolf-demon scoffed with crossed arms "I am on the edge with the Big Mutt right now and, if I push to hard, I'm going to fall of the ledge, if you get my meaning..." he shifted his stare to Inuyasha, of whom also had his arms crossed "...or should I speak slower, little mutt?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

"That kind of language will not help our situation" Miroku commented to his long-time companion "it all comes down to what you want to do. You know your brother will find out eventually and-"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" was the cold reply given with clenched fists "I will not let him have this to rub in my face and use to his advantage whenever he pleases."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna stay in here all night." Inuyasha's brown-eyed stare turned to looked out the window in the room and out to the moon which was still on the rise from the distant mountains "with any luck, I'll be able to cover my scent with the stuff in here that holds my parents' scents"

"Run and hide, huh? How... you" Kouga smirked and turned to the door "I'm out of here" he was almost out, when Sango's voice caused him to stop.

"Kagome would want you to help Inuyasha"

The wolf-demon sighed, of course she would... she liked keeping both him and Inuyasha close to her so they would land up helping one another in battle. Except, this wasn't the battlefield... and it certainly wasn't a life-or-death situation, at least on his part... so, why should he help?

"She would," Sango persisted as she took a step forward "you know she would"

"Alright." Kouga heaved another heavy sigh before turning to glare straight in his rival's human eyes "but you owe me big time!"

Inuyasha made no comment to that, he simply narrowed his eyes even further, a look that made him appear similar to his demon of a brother even though the hanyou was a mere human for the time being.

* * *

The feared Lord of the Western Lands moved slickly and steadily through the passages of his home with eyes so narrowed and cold that anyone he glared at shuttered. He was on the search for that damned brother of his, and everyone knew it and almost feared that the Lord would go too far with the punishment against the renegade of a Prince.

((Inuyasha,)) he snarled in his mind ((how dare you be so careless and embarrass me in front of the other Lords...)) his eyes flashed red remembering the way the others had looked upon him when he realized the half-breed was gone ((...it was the look of pure satisfaction... not on the Ladies faces and not on those who are close allies with me... but that damned Prince of the North-East, Kenji, and the Lord of the North, Suzu. They both had a look cast over their faces like they had won the war single-handedly without any help from us other Lords)) he snarled, his hands clenched so hard that his claws cut into his own palm ((Inuyasha... you will pay.))

The High Lord's head rose at the sound of footsteps coming quickly towards him, only to find it to be that Wolf Prince of the Northern Lands, Kouga. That damn fool was a great help at the meeting, especially when he insulted the two cat-tribes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kouga smirked as he came up before said demon "a minute of your time?"

"Unless you have come to tell me Inuyasha is dead, I am not interested" he stated as he breezed past the wolf

"No... he's still breathing..." Kouga's smirk grew "at least, for now, that is" he muttered to himself

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold glare, finally stopping and turning back to face the Wolf Leader.

((You weren't supposed to hear that!)) Kouga shrugged "I don't know... he just doesn't wanna see you right now. Kinda preparing himself for war, if ya get my drift. He'd rather if you saw him in the morning"

"Since when did you become my brother's messenger boy?"

"WHAT? I'd never serve under that pathetic half-breed!"

"Than why are you trying to cover for him?"

"Not covering, just stating"

"Really?" Sesshomaru turned his back "where is he?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha" The West Lord repeated with an angered tone "where is he?"

"Look, I just don't think it would be the best time–"

"Tell me, wolf cub"

"Hey, if you would just hear me out..."

* * *

Resting his back against the far wall to be somewhat hidden from view should someone enter the room, Inuyasha tapped his fingers impatiently on his upper-arm as he waited for the wolf's return. They had decided that, after he had talked to Sesshomaru, Kouga would return to the room to report on what progress he had gotten. Miroku and Sango stood near the power-drained half-breed in silence, after all, there wasn't much to be said.

The wind had picked up outside, causing the large trees that surrounded the palace to groan in stress as they were pushed this way and that. Had Inuyasha been in his half-demon state, he would have sensed the on-coming rain-storm hours before hand.

Minutes ticked by like hours, but, eventually, a familiar set of foot-beats could be heard from down the hall. As they neared, Inuyasha pushed himself away from the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, almost eager to hear what the outcome had been.

Once the footsteps became slower paced as the figure neared the entrance to the room, the door suddenly swung open to allow the wolf to enter before said demon slammed the door behind him. A snarl etched on his lips and eyes narrowed in angry slits, no one questioned him for a moment, then Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Well? Did it work?"

"No," Kouga growled as he locked eyes with the black-haired human in front of him "but it would have... if that kid hadn't gotten in the way"

"You mean you didn't stop him!"

"I tried, alright! And that is more than you deserve, mutt-face!" the leader snapped "if that kid had watched where she was going, you'd probably be able to sleep tonight, dog-brain"

Miroku frowned and held up his hand "hold on a minute, Kouga, and slow down. What do you mean 'the kid had watched where she was going'? Do you mean Rin?"

"Yeah, that girl that my wolves killed and he saved" said wolf shook his head as his eyes dropped to the floor "she was running through the halls behind me and bumped into my leg. On pure instant I yelled at her... then she got all frighted and started crying and... Sesshomaru was even more pissed after that"

Suddenly, a fist was planted in the side of the wolf's jaw.

Snarling, Kouga snarled at his attacker "what was that for?"

"'What was it for?' You moron! You were supposed to calm my fucking half-brother down! Not put him on the verge of transforming!"

"Fuck you!" the other snapped back "I didn't even want to get involved... now I'm probably gonna have to kill that Lord too, just to be sure he doesn't come after me!"

Sango stepped forward "did you ever think of apologizing?"

"We're demons... we don't apologize" Kouga interlocked his fingers behind his head "besides... it got kinda awkward..."

Inuyasha nearly snapped "AWKWARD? You wanna know what awkward is? Awkward will be what happens where Sesshomaru finds me looking like this!" he snarled "dammit, Kouga! If I die tonight, then I'll damn-well taking you to Hell with me!"

"Just try it, mutt-fa..." his words died in his throat as the sound of solemn, approaching footsteps drew near.

The room once again fell into a pit as quiet as the dead, for even the humans could just barely hear the High-Lord's steps now. They came towards them, like a clock that ticked short on the time left for the hanyou. With each step (which could now be heard even without strained ears), Inuyasha could feel his heat skip a beat. This was it and he knew it. How could he had ever been so careless to forget this night?

((No where left to hide... no where left to run...)) Inuyasha sighed and, as he caught Kouga's gaze, held up his middle finger to said wolf ((...I never thought it would come to this...))

The foot beats stopped right outside of the door. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, in a flash of light from the lite torches that were set against the stone wall in the hallway, the door to the room flew open... and a High Lord of elaborate, white robes stood glaring in.

* * *

OK! That's it for this chapter! Ooo! A cliffy! What do you think will happen next? I don't have much to say but sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY late update! Sorry, everyone! But, it's up now, right? And that's all that matters, right? -.-U

**R&R**


	6. The Means of Survival

**Chapter Six - The Means of Survival**

Yay! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Here is chapter six! Enjoy!

**e.t.e.r.n.i.t.i.e.s.E.C.H.O.:** thanks a lot! I hope you keep reading it:D

**Kagome Lover:** hey, thank you! I hope you keep on reading!:D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own the following characters: Akio, Kitami, Teraea and Toushi_

Western Lands, Sesshomaru's Palace

Fierce golden eyes on the verge of becoming as red as a river of blood glared inwards to the room as lightning struck a nearby tree, sending a blinding flash of whitish-yellow light through the stone room. The drawn-out screeching of twisting wood bombarded the Dog-Lord's senses as the tree collapsed to the ground, but, even though the smell of burnt wood reeked havoc on his nose, his face remained unfaltering. A low growl of warning radiated from his throat as he glared about the room. Out of every one of the places in his palace, why did the hanyou have to chose the one that disgraced their family name so harshly? The only thing the Western Lord could think of was that the reckless half-demon felt the room suited him well.

His eyes shifted from the Monk not four paces in front of him, to the Demon-Slayer who stood at the same distance. His snarl darkened slightly, for it was not enough for Inuyasha to disturb the resting dust of their parents' room, but he must bring along his pathetic human friends as well! Sesshomaru's glare moved to the Wolf-Demon who stood near the wall, trying his best to become invisible with the stone wall behind him, then his eyes moved once more to the far wall near the window which held the image of the darkening, stormy night... and the snarl on his lips vanished.

In red robes exactly like that of Inuyasha's (even down to the purple rosary), stood a human of cold but fearing, brown eyes and long locks of pitch-black hair. His skin was darker, like that of a human who was used to working in the sun and had gotten a nice tan because of it, and the sheath and sword rested on his hip. His lips were pulled back into a tight snarl, but no fangs presented themselves at its edging, nor did the hands clamped into tight balls at his side bare any sign of claws.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air in the dusty room just to be sure, then his face darkened considerably "Inuyasha" was all that he uttered with a deathly-cold touch to his voice.

Said hanyou flinched slightly at his name, but he otherwise remained motionless. In the back of his mind, he heard his mother's voice telling him - pleading with him - to stay away from his elder brother and his palace... _'for it will only bring you harm.'_

Sango and Miroku exchanged a nervous glance as they stared at the tense demon before them, unsure of what his next move might be. Kouga, on the other hand, first looked to Inuyasha, then to Sesshomaru, before he rose his arm and scratched the back of his head.

"You were right," he smirked slightly as he passed a glance to both brothers again "this is awkward"

Ignoring the comment of the wolf-demon, the High-Lord's eyes narrowed slightly and then he began to take steady steps forward. At first the Monk and Demon-Slayer tensed and brought what weapons they had on them forward, which, in turn, wasn't much. Miroku had left most of his sutras in his room, so that left him with only his staff and windtunnel; while Sango (dressed in her battle uniform) held only her sword for she had felt her boomerang would have been too cumbersome to bring to the meeting. However, as it turned out, they needed nothing; for, just as Sesshomaru halted before them to consider slicing off their heads, Inuyasha's rough voice - unchanged by the moon - called to them both.

"Step aside, Sango and Miroku" the hanyou said with narrowing eyes that locked onto his brother's "I don't need anyone protecting me."

"Inuyasha, are you sure?" Miroku asked cautiously, not once moving his stare from the elder brother

"Of course I'm sure! I can take care of myself!" yelled the younger "Now get out of here already!" his glare moved to the Kouga "that means you too, wolf"

He shrugged "fine by me, never wanted to hang around here anyway" then he followed the humans around the High-Lord and out from the room.

Silence thickened the air between them as Sesshomaru studied the being before him, then his eyes narrowed so far that they only showed tiny slits of white and gold as a flash of lightning lite the dusty room.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began with a slight snap to his cold voice "This is the reasoning behind disgracing my name in my own home in front of the other Lords? The reasoning for your sudden disappearance in the Study? You, while still holding our father's blood in your veins, have transformed into the pathetic form of a mere human mortal... too weak to protect yourself from even the weakest of demons. It's sickening that this sight before me shares even a portion of my blood."

"Right back at ya" was the reply as Inuyasha stubbornly buried his hands in his long sleeves.

The Dog-Lord snarled in disgust, but allowed the insult to drop. From head to toe, he studied the other with daggers in his orbs, then he took a slow step towards the transformed half-breed before him. Immediately, Inuyasha's weak, mortal hands gripped onto his blade and unsheathed it for the other to see. Its blade wore rust along its dull, powerless edges, making it become a mere joke as a battle weapon. The hanyou became aware of its uselessness the second he brought it out in front of him and snarled in disappointment at the sword in his grasp.

"Put Tetsusaiga away, Inuyasha... before you and your human form damage the honor in its name"

Although annoyed with that remark, he did re-sheath the sword as more of the fact that he couldn't use it than what his brother had said "fuck you, asshole."

A hidden fire sparked at the back of the High Lord's cold eyes "watch your mouth, human filth"

"It's only for the night, so screw you!"

The other quirked a brow "why did you choose this night, of all nights, to lower yourself so? Is it at least a means of restoring energy?"

"Huh?" The hanyou blinked at first, then regained himself "Keh. Like I would tell you that."

"So you can't control it..." Sesshomaru slowly turned his head and gazed around the dust covered room slowly, as though searching for an answer amongst the olden-style bedroom. Then, the Lord smirked slightly "of course, the New Moon is tonight."

Inuyasha snarled at both himself and his brother "so what if it is?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped as he locked onto the human's brown eyes "I don't need to be told everything to understand the means."

"Keh." The hanyou spat again, mainly because he couldn't think of anything else to say

The Lord's eyes narrowed for a moment in a last examination of the situation, then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?"

"Use your head, _human_" Sesshomaru snarled as he momentarily stopped in his steps "I would not have revived you unless I needed your pathetic life to wield Tetsusaiga. Sleep well, Inuyasha, for not a soul will come near this room tonight."

The hanyou's eye brows shot up "huh? Why is that?"

The Lord smirked silently and moved the rest of the way to the door "must I spell every detail out for you, hanyou? I will order it so that no being may enter this part of the palace and therefore it is as good as done. As long as you return to your half-demon strength after sunrise, everything will already be prepared for our departure tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

The Lord glanced over his shoulder with a stern glare, "the beginning of our march into the Dark Lands." Then he disappeared out the door.

Western Lands, Sesshomaru's Palace, near courtyard

"Do you really think that we should have left Inuyasha alone with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she walked along side Miroku down the winding hallway

"Pfft" Kouga glanced across the Monk to the Demon-Slayer "like YOU could have done anything against HIM. He would have torn you limb from limb in two seconds flat... might as well let the mutt deal with that."

Miroku gave a side glance to the wolf-demon as he walk along with his staff in hand "I do not believe that is being helpful"

"Whatever" Kouga shrugged as he crossed his hands behind his head "better him than me, that's all I can say." He smirked "If he lives, tell the mutt that I'll be waiting to spare with him in the morning. If he doesn't, then I guess it will be up to me to save Kagome... as usual. Later." Then he took off in a reasonable fast but not tornado-like pace, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

...Reach... reach... reach... pat... SLAP!

"Stop fooling around, Miroku!" the woman yelled harshly with a pout "this is serious! Inuyasha could be hurt or worse while we waste time wandering around! And what about Kagome? It's been two weeks and we haven't heard a word from Naraku!" A tear rolled down her cheek, she had tried to keep it back, but she couldn't "oh kami, why did he take her with him? What's he planning? WHAT'S HE DOING TO HER RIGHT NOW?"

Supporting a swollen cheek as he slowly rose back onto his feet, Miroku groaned "that was unbelievably harsh" the monk smirked weakly as he locked eyes with his love "shh, Sango, shh. It's okay. Just be thankful that we are still able to save Kagome. Without the help of Sesshomaru, she would be at Naraku's mercy with no one to help her." He walked close to her reassuringly "And don't you worry about Inuyasha, you and I both know that he would never die without saving Kagome first"

"I guess you're right" Sango smiled for a moment, but then it disappeared in a flash "I just wish that none of this had happened... I wish that Inuyasha hadn't run off on his own that night. I wish that we had never entered that forest. I wish that I had at least listened to Inuyasha and had offered to take Kagome with us before we left..."

"Inuyasha wasn't thinking clearly," Miroku stated firmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder "he wouldn't have given you - or me - Kagome even though he knew what was probably going to happen. Sure, he told us to leave with her once the battle had begun... but he has always thought better during a fight then before or after one."

"Too true"

"And, about Kagome... Naraku wouldn't have taken her unless he planned to use her against us in one form or another. For that, I do think that he'll leave her alive." Bringing himself even closer to her, the monk slowly wrapped his arms around Sango tightly. "We just have to be strong while Sesshomaru makes his plans for attack."

Although annoyed at first by Miroku's actions, the Demon-Slayer slowly relaxed her form and buried deeper into her love's embrace "I just hope you're right."

Dark Lands, Castle

Deep inside the chambers of Naraku's castle, two Snake-Demons led along the old Lord of the Dark Lands down a passageway lighted only by burning torches on the walls. His purple robes were covered by blood and dirt, but he still held himself as he used to... back when his men would obey his orders without a second thought. However, those days were gone, and he vowed that he would get them back into his future if it killed him... which was the other possibility.

His arms swung slightly by his side as he walked, still baring those chunks of metal that held him captive, and he didn't make a move to do or say anything. Even so, he received a hard shove from behind that caused him to curse at the two leading him under his breath.

"Keep up the pacccce, sssslace." One snake hissed coldly

The Dark Lord had just been tortured for some information about Sesshomaru that he didn't even have. They wanted to know if he could still transform into his true form with only one arm left... like he knew that. He has yet to see it done, so he'd assume not. But then again, Sesshomaru has had no reason to transform that he knew of seeing as how he now bared Toukijin. However, this Naraku had never shared information even when tortured, and he wasn't about to start now. In fact, he wondered why they had even bothered asking.

Naraku regained himself quickly, then closed his eyes tiresomely as he spoke. "You will all pay for your actions in due time. That you can be sure of."

"Ssssilence!" The two hissed together, then one spoke as he slithered along "tell me, brother" he began turning to the other "would our Lord noticccce if thissss sssslave had a few extra injuriessss?"

"If he doessss" the other replied with a smirk on his grayish-green-scaled face "he attempted esssscape"

Naraku continued his walking while muttering to himself about removing the brains of all of his future allies, but he was soon forced to stop as the two with him grabbed his shoulder and turned him. He glared darkly, his red orbs burning with a disgusted rage boiling within. "Don't touch me again."

"Oh, we'd do a bit more than 'touch' you... issssn't that right, brot–"

"What is going on here?"

All figures turned surprised, except Naraku had more of a look of disgust on his face than anything else. Standing at the doorway not three paces in front of them was Kohado dressed in his usual demon-slayer wear. His eyes were set in a deep, hating glare as he balled his hands into tight fists. Even though he was one of the smallest and youngest in the Lord's disposal - not to mention human - he had the respect of most in the castle.

His lips pressed in a tight line, he repeated himself "what is going on here?"

"Nothing at all, sssslayer." one snake answered "we were jussst talking"

"Talk time is over" He answered sternly "I will walk him to his cell from here. You two get back to your posts before I discipline your reckless actions myself. To act without the Lord's consent is to dishonor him. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"Of coursssse not"

"Then go." The boy didn't retrieve Naraku, for the old Lord stepped forward on his own and soon both had disappeared from the snake-demons' view down another tunnel.

They walked for sometime in silence, then Naraku spoke "if you are waiting for me to say thank you, you are wasting your time and mine."

"You constantly dishonor me" The boy returned "you ruined my life, you made me kill my family, and for what?"

"Ah, we're back into this again."

Kohado suddenly cut the Dark One off sharply and glared at him with all his might "it was my life! You forced me against my own sister!"

"And I restored your memory and broke your bond with me. Thereby freeing you." He scoffed "I was quite amused when I realized you first thought you did that on your own."

The boy growled "you freed my mind because you hoped I'd go after Yashimitsu for you"

"Obviously," Naraku smirked "but what's done is done, boy, and, until I became too determined to defeat Inuyasha for my own good, I did it well. Unfortunately, one mistake costs you everything in my line of work, that was what I've learned over the past year."

"You're despicable"

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, Kohado, but mere words will never harm me." He frowned as he brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully "Unless you go running to a priestess or monk for aid."

"I don't need anyone else's help to bring you down."

"Excellent." Lord smirked, but then it vanished as quickly as it had come "This conversation is tiresome, Kohado, and I need my rest before the changing of the guards. Did you bring what I requested or not?"

"I brought it." The boy glared deathly cold "Only before I hand it over I have some other items for you to deliver as well." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a slightly bulging envelope, "Give this to Sango." He ordered as he pulled out another item, "and this, give this to Inuyasha when you see him." He took out some ninja stars, "I took these from the armory, give them to the mikos to add their magic to. Plus, there's this..." he sighed and handed the Dark Lord a small, square container with gold framing its edges "use it wisely. You know what it does."

"Of course I do, I designed it." He pocketed all items. "Now for my items."

"Fine, Yashimitsu didn't join them to the rest of the Jewel yet so I got them easily" The boy glared but pulled out what the other demanded "as much as I hate to say it. I'd rather see these in your possession than Yashimitsu's. The less he has the better... but I'd rather if you gave them to the mikos."

"We'll see about that" He returned as he snatched Kagome's two Jewel Shards from the other's palm "you've done well, Kohako. Now you know what to do when we make our move, correct?"

"I do." His glare narrowed "Just don't make me regret it... like I have every single other thing that you made me do."

"Do as I request... and, when I defeat Yashimitsu, I will give you a beating heart without the need of any Jewel Shard."

"You'd better." Then the boy turned with the Dark Lord right behind him... when Kanna and Kagura stepped around the corner.

Kohaku's heart skipped a beat at seeing them "what do you two want?"

"We want to see the downfall of Yashimitsu." Kagura snapped her fan shut "I never thought any ruler could be worse than Naraku, but I stand corrected."

Kanna spoke in her soft voice "you said you were leaving tonight?"

"If all goes well" Naraku returned

"Then take this." She whispered as she held out her balled hand.

Naraku offered the palm of his hand and the girl deposited a small mirror fragment in his hand's center. It felt cool to the touch and, when he looked at it, it began to glow slightly. It was about roughly an inch all the way around with a gleaming surface.

"It's a piece of her mirror." Kagura said quickly in explanation "With it you can contact both of us at any time. Just let it glow for a moment and Kanna's mirror will react in such a small glow that only she will know. Once we get to a safe spot to talk, you will see one of us in the shard's suface to talk to. At that point it works just like her mirror." She sighed "I never thought I'd be helping YOU on purpose, but also take this." She said as she handed him a fan similar to her own "you'll be able to control the wind a bit, but not as much as me... don't want to give you too much damn power after all."

Taking the offered fan, Naraku pocketed his two new items with the rest, then a frown came to his face "I will see you all again soon and I..." he paused with a silent groan "...I thank you for your services."

"I want–"

"–When I overthrow Yashimitsu, I will give you your heart." He assured the wind sorceress "I will give both of you your hearts."

She flipped open her fan and covered the lower half of her face "You have all you need to escape. Don't mess it up." Kagura suddenly turned to Kohaku "why don't you leave with him? If you're caught in your deception, Yashimitsu will kill you."

"I will not be caught" The boy assured with a cold glare "and I am more useful here. Sabotaging from the inside out."

Naraku nodded slightly "Then I shall see you all soon." Without another word to each other, Kohaku led him back to his cell.

Morning, Sesshomaru's Palace, Main Hall

"I don't see why you have a stick up your ass about me, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Shippo and Kirara all leaving ahead of time!" A certain hanyou growled as he stomped behind his brother "You'll catch up! And if you don't, well, that's just your own fucking bad luck!"

"I revived your group to aid the West's attack, I will not have you running off and getting killed again." Replied Sesshomaru as he continued to walk along to his palace's front door. He was interrupted now and again, but most of the bustling around of his staff seemed to be organized chaos "this attack can not be put off any longer. It is bad enough how long it took your weak humans and demons to heal, half-breed. We lost two weeks because of you, time that can not be retaken."

"I didn't ask you to keep me around. We could have been gone already!"

"And dead within an hour."

"Keh, that wasn't my fault. Your fucking stink was clogging up my sense of smell so I wasn't able to pin down my enemy."

"Since when are you able to pin down an enemy, my scent or not?" The lord shot back as he stopped and turned to face his half-brother. His glare narrowed suddenly "Besides, doesn't becoming human on the night of the new moon weaken your system at all?"

The hanyou cringed as he flattened back his ears with a low growl. He eyed the nearest masses of demons around them but all the chaos seemed to be unaware of the siblings' argument. Still, the half-breed snapped "Shut the fuck up" he whispered harshly "no one can know about that, got it?"

"What is in it for me?" When the hanyou remained silent, the Lord gave a small nod "exactly what I wanted. Now, come."

Turning his back, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha out of front door of his palace and up to Ah-Un who was waiting saddled nearby. The fields around the palace were a mass of different demons and humans all waiting for battle - some thousands all together. Pretty much every human and demon was on horseback or dragon-back, except for the odd demon that didn't need such transportation. Ignoring the army, Inuyasha followed his elder brother with forced silence, now and again mumbling under his breath. He didn't walk in stride with his brother, nor did he walk at the correct distance or in the proper placement, but he was following and he was silent... so Sesshomaru was quiet pleased.

"The other Lords, Ladies and representatives have gone back to their lands to ensure that they will fulfill their side of the agreement. The North-East will attack the overrun East lands with the help of the North, and my Lands and the North-West will attack the South. Also, since we have to drive through two counties before reaching the South-East, we have whatever armies are left over from the nearly defeated Eastern Lands. We will divide and conquer, Inuyasha, and I will kill Naraku once and for all."

"First come, first serve." Inuyasha stated with a glare and his hands shoved in his sleeves "don't expect me to back off for you if I get there first."

"Hold your tongue." The Lord glared as he mounted Ah-Un easily "You will lead my army on the ground while I lead by sky. I shall warn you that most of the demons here from the different regions will not bold well to being ordered about by a mere half-breed. Be assertive without being disgraceful, you'll have to work hard at that. We set up camp when I say so and we are to stop for nothing or no one, understood?"

"Fuck off" Inuyasha snapped "you aren't the boss of me"

"Just don't get yourself killed again."

Just then, two gray-scaled, long-necked dragons that looked like snakes with wings flew down from the sky and landed beside Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. They had strong legs with claws on the end, but they had no arms besides their huge, bat-like wings. As they landed, the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands bowed to Sesshomaru, who returned it, before giving a nod of the head to Inuyasha who gave them a two-fingered salute.

"I trust you are ready for battle?" Sesshomaru questioned while mounted on his dragon.

The Eastern Lord nodded, his tails twitching behind him "all too eagerly. Are we ready?"

"Everything is set"

All four looked up as two more dragons soared across the sky above, except these ones were red with arms and legs that allowed them to either stand on their hind legs or on all four. A single horn sprouted from each's forehead with eyes of a blazing dark-red right beneath. It was defiantly Lord Suzu and Lady Toran from the North-West returning from their sudden, unexplained disappearance.

Suddenly, four horses pulled up to the three standing dragons, three with riders, one with not. Sango, in her pink and black uniform, rode a dark brown horse with Kirara perched on her shoulder and, behind her saddle, was strapped her boomerang. Miroku rode a black horse with Shippo on his shoulder and his staff was also behind his saddle. Lastly, Kouga rode a light brown horse and he had only his sword at his hip.

The last horse was a grayish-white stallion and it was a bit taller than the rest. As Inuyasha took the reins from Sango, he failed to realize just how much finer-looking tack he had compared to his friends, being edged with gold and all, but he was never very observant. The Dog Prince easy swung his leg over the horse and settled into the tack. His stallion pranced slightly under him, but with a firm rein from Inuyasha's hands the horse wasn't going anywhere.

The hanyou glared at his half-brother "I expect to not stop until past sundown and I want to move quickly. None of this slow and placid shit, understand? I may have already lost Kagome and Kikyou because of you, Sesshomaru, and if that is what happened... even damn tenseiga won't be able to save you." Inuyasha growled darkly, then, ignoring his brother, gave another two-fingered salute to the Eastern Pair before kicking his horse hard with a loud "E-Ya!" and galloping off.

After excusing themselves, the other four followed at an equal speed.

Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother rode straight past the armies and called "we ride South-East!" in a loud triumphant voice. The entire army roared in return and they all galloped, ran or flew after him and his followers who galloped right behind the Dog-Prince. Sesshomaru had thought that the army wouldn't listen to the half-breed, he sure the Hell wouldn't, but war has an effect on people. The anticipation probably got to the warriors, so they could probably look forward to confrontations later.

After a nod to Kitami and Akio of the East, all three dragons took off into the air to join the other two red ones already ahead of them. Ah-Un knew the drill and gained speed until it past the panther Lord and Lady, before finally settling into an even pace above the moving army.

Sesshomaru surveyed everything around him, thinking about how this same vision was being worked out on the exact opposite side of the wide lands.

Dark Lands, Dungeon

Sitting down in the darkest part of the dungeon, Naraku held his arms out firmly in front of him as Kikyou used one of the ninja stars as a torch for her purifying powers. Giving off a light purple glow, she worked steadily to remove the gold and silver devices. Kagome worked relentlessly on the ones around his ankles with another ninja star. After this, they hoped the two stars would still be good enough to use, so that in all they would still have four in all.

"Almost got it" Kagome announced as she sent some more of her power into the small star... and the device on Naraku's ankle evaporated into thin air.

"Good." Naraku looked at her "Now the other one"

She sighed and started on the other device, just as Kikyou got one of his wrist ones off and started on her second. In a matter of minutes, Naraku was standing tall rubbing the skin on his wrists happily. He felt so light with those pieces gone, and he was actually smiling... or it could have just been an evil smirk.

"Finally," The Dark One rejoiced "I'm free"

"Not yet, you're not" Kikyou said as she pulled out the other two stars and gave one to Kagome "now is the hard part."

He nodded and, turning towards the door, he held his arm out in front of him. His glare narrowing, pale skin dissolved into brown flesh as his arm became a massive body of testicles. The mikos thought he was going to break down the door, but they thought wrong.

"HELP!" He called in a voice that mimiced Kagome's perfectly "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Soon light spilled into the room as the two snakes from before slithered into the room... and went pale as a ghost when they saw the mass of squirming testicles that made up Naraku's arm. They tried to retreat, but they were easily caught and drawn back into the dungeon... where a purple energy shone brightly as they were both absorbed in a matter of seconds.

"I told you that you'd pay" Naraku muttered to himself before he turned to the two women with an evil smirk on his features; somehow, he also looked healthier if not a bit younger. "Let's move."

With him in the lead, the three ran from their dark prison and down the hall. They met only one or two guards at first, of which were immediately destroyed, but soon the message was out and the entire palace was after them. Running along a narrow stretch of hallway that was unknown to most in the palace because of it being swallowed by black shadow, the only way they kept together was by Kikyou having a hand on Naraku's shoulder and Kagome holding Kikyou's hand. Finally, the light of torches and a main hall stretched before them and they all drew to a halt.

Naraku cautiously peaked out of their shadow and saw three boar-demon guards running clumsily towards them. He smirked and, his hand transforming again within the shadowed hallway, he shot out his testicles just as they ran past and absorbed them. However, their cries of fright attracted a horde of other demons, to which Naraku, having being spotted, sneered. Telling the girls to wait in the shadows, he stepped out of his hiding and his legs suddenly exploded in testicles as his body sprayed miasma everywhere. Some demons were absorbed, others dissolved, but Naraku was too distracted to see some other demons sneak from behind another corner... which is when a sickle screamed through the air with chain attached and took the small crowd out. Jumping into the scene from nowhere, the demon-slayer, mask on, helped make quick work of the remaining demons as Naraku regained his legs.

"Get going" Kohaku told him "Yashimitsu has sent for the eagle-demons from the South. If they get here before you leave, you're as good as found with their sharp eyes."

Naraku nodded and motioned the mikos out of the shadow before turning back to the demon-slayer boy "it's been fun, Kohaku." Then the three slowly peeked around the next corner before running off completely from view. The boy glared at the very thought of the dark demon's poor joke... before having to turn when a bunch of demons rounded the bend behind him.

"They aren't down there!" He told them harshly as he motioned to the path the others had taken "split up!" He ordered "you bunch go that way, and you go that way! FIND THEM!" He demanded coldly as he pointed a couple demons down passages he knew were empty. When he was alone, he sighed and rubbed his temple sorely ((Fun...)) he thought sarcastically ((yeah, right.))

END CHAPTER

Okay! This is finally getting somewhere! Yay! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
